What to do?
by Menaji
Summary: What will happend as a vetran Diva returns to the WWE in the months leading up to Wrestlemain 25? Will old flames like The Undertaker burn out or add fule to the fire? Read and Review. Undertaker and many others.
1. Chapter 1

**Here again with another fic....UNDERTAKER! LOL. Sorry but this just came to mind. I saw a picture of him with short hair(which I liked taker better this way)**

"Are you nervous?" She asked me.

I smirk at my best friend and former co-worker Sasha Hart. "Hell no. Why you ask that?"

"Because your sitting down not talking to me-"

"I'm thinking, and your on the phone with your husband the hitman so......" I playfully rolled my eyes.

Sasha walked over towards me. "Thinking about Mark?"

I toss my long blond hair over my shoulder. "What about Mark?" I question as I applied my lip gloss.

Sasha rolled her eyes. "Come on! Did you see the way he was staring at you during the meeting with Vince today-"

"There were a lot of men staring at me. I mean I am one half of the original divas of the WWE. And we are being inducted in Hall of Fame." I smiled. "We paved the way. Besides, he had shades on."

"And I only thought your character was the cocky one." Sasha joked. "Come on seriously."

I shook my head and looked my best friend. "Sasha, Mark and I had a fling. Lasted a year and a few months, nothing more nothing less. It was just a fling honey. Besides, he got married."

"Actually divorce-"

"And he's dating one of these divas. I could care less. And why do you care so much Sasha?"

Before Sasha could answer, there knock at the door. It was Natyla, Sasha's niece by marriage. "Hey honey!" She could tell the look on her face something was wrong. "Hey auntie."

"What's wrong?" Sasha questioned her.

"It's Michelle McCool. She's a bitch! She told me that I should come to here if I want to work on my wrestling skills."

Both of the veteran's divas mouth drop. "Serious? Isn't she the chick that lost the diva search-" Sasha asked.

"Yeah, and I guess now since she fucking Undertaker, she can just do whatever she wants. Sorry for the language but I'm pisses."

I turned around quickly. "She's fucking who?"

Sasha smirks at my reaction to what her niece just said. "I understand your piss, clam down Nat. She a complete idiot if she thinks you should go to her for better training. You are a Heart, if anything she should come to you."

"So who is she seeing again?" I was curious to know. Maybe Natalya was making shit up.

"Michelle McCool, Blonde hair, really skinny. Waste of come." Natalya looked up at Sasha. "Sorry, I'm just piss."

"I'm going to.........get something." I said trying to make up a lie. "Why am I acting like this?"

_Flashback_

_"Is that all you do? Stare at yourself in the mirror?" He asks her walking up behind her._

_The Blonde placed her hands on her hips. She stood in front of a full length mirror wearing nothing but a white sheer bra and panties. Her body was tone with curves. She stood 6'0 with legs to die for. Her natural breast was large but a perfect size for her. He placed his massive hands on her waist._

_"I was just looking at myself that's all." She spoke. "Can I ask you something?"_

_"Sure." His hands slowly moving up and down her toned torso._

_"You've been here for almost eight years now, me just three to four......how come it took you so long to talk to me?"_

_He smirks. "Been busy checking you out, stats, and other things." He placed his left hand inside of her underwear. He bit his bottom lip as he felt the warmness and her wetness. She wanted him no doubt._

_"Well....what took....you so long to do that?" She rocked her hips slightly to the movement of the deadman's massive fingers. He closed his eyes and softly bit her earlobe. His husky voice whispered into her ear. "Because.....your going to love what I do to you."_

_He then entered two fingers and begins to please her. The moans that escape her mouth made Mark's hard on grew even more. _

_End Flashback_

I had to get myself together. Thinking about sex with Mark totally took my focus off on what I was going to do. "Shit......what the hell I was going to do?" I smiled as I passed the new blood of the company . I soon locked eyes with a pair a familiar blue ones. The smile on her face then became devious.

"Well....if it isn't Adriana "The Body" Deona."

I smirk. "In the flesh baby." I kissed the former world champion on the cheek. "How are things Austin?"

"Better, and you?" He asks with those blue eyes staring through me.

"Same ol same ol. Have you seen Shawn?" I questioned.

"Last time I saw him was.....

_Flashback_

_His tongue lashed between her inner lips. She was losing control. Moaning his name made him hot every second._

_End Flashback._

"I'm sorry honey where?" I had to stop thinking about sex.....with Mark.

He laughed "I said the lunch area sweetheart."

After leaving the rattle snake, I headed for catering. I was a bit hungry so this was good for me to get food too. I haven't talk to Shawn in almost eight years. He was indeed one of my good friends now and past lover then. What a grate guy, Rebecca is blessed to have such a guy. "Damn!" I cursed. My eyes widen as to whom I was looking at. "Damn." My tone change just that quick. "I mean-"

"Hey." Those eyes, damn him. His voice sent a chill through my spine and a tingles elsewhere.

"Hi Mark."


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't move, suddenly everything started coming back. All feelings of lust and hurt. A wild ride of a roller costar which what it was when I and Mark shared our.....thing. "How you doing?"

He smiled. "Good how are you?" He asks. Those green eyes piercing through me.

"Good."

"......Good. You look really good."

_Flashblack_

_"Sorry." Mark leaned on the door of the bathroom._

_Audrian turned around. "Mark, you don't have to apologize for anything. I mean shit it's not like were dating or anything. Nothing was official. You can marry anyone you want."_

_End Flashback_

"So you ready for wrestlemaina 25-"

"Hey Mark, there's another case of water in our dressing room if you want." The blonde smiled weakly at me. "Oh....God your-" Yeah bitch it's me. She extended her hand. "Nice to meet you. Sorry I can't talk right now."

"Hi. And you're...." Who besides fucking my ex. DAMN did I just say this man was my ex?

"Michelle McCool. I guess you haven't been in touch with WWE."

My eyes looked at her. "Wait, you tired out for the Diva search, you lost right?"

Mark smirks because he knows my ways.

She grabs Mark's arm. "Yeah. I'm also the Diva's Champion"

I cock my eyebrows. Bitch please I am a seven time women's champion before Trish Strauts. These hoes need to check their past. I kindly extended my hand. "Seven time women's champion." Take that bitch.

Michelle turned to him. "So....I'll see you later."

Marks eyes were on me the entire me the entire time. "Nice seeing you again Audrian."

I winked at him. "See ya real soon."

* * *

Michelle wanted to know why Mark had this certain look of lust in his eyes. "So....should I Google you and her name together or what?"

Mark didn't respond. Instead he gave her a stern look. Michelle held her hands up in the air in defense. "What? Just asking a question. Can't do that anymore?"

"Because I'm talking to her?" Mark couldn't believe he was being questioned by Michelle.

"No, I felt more than that-"

"What? Jealously?"

"No, just something. Forget it." Michelle tossed her bags to the side and removed her clothing. She removed all ideas of Audrina _the body_ Dano out of her mind. God she was beautiful. She'd never watch wrestling but she's seen plenty of pictures to know who Audrina was. Maybe she'll have to dig deeper for more info.

"Sexy boy!" I yelled out.

He smiled. Shawn was older but let me tell you back in the day when I first began in 1995. Shawn, all I could do is shake my head. Sexy that he was, talent at its best, main event headliner yes yes yes. And such a tease as well.

"How are you beautiful." I embraced his hug.

"Grate. And you?"

"Same here blessed as ever. Couldn't and wouldn't have it any other way." He gazed at my body from head to toe. "Still living on the name I gave I see?"

Yes the body came from Shawn Michaels. He gave me that name. "After having three kids damn right."

_Flashback_

_"Go away with me?" Shawn looked into her eyes._

_"What?" Audrina ask him. "Shawn, where?"_

_"Doesn't matter. I want us be alone."_

_End flashback_

Shit I have got to stop having these. "So uh....ready for wrestlemaina?"

"Yeah." Shawn then looked down at his watch. "Hey, I have to go darlin." He kissed me on the cheek. "See you later huh?"

'Yeah, Bye Shawn."

* * *

Later on that night, I watched my old matches of me and Sasha battles it out at wresltemaina. Damn I did have a grate body then. Even though now it still looks good but damn. There goes a knock at the door interrupting my thoughts. I opened it and was surprise to who was on the other side.

I crossed my arms. "Yes?"

"Can we talk?"

"About what?" I raised my eyebrow at her.

"About Mark."

I looked at this bitch. " Michelle, Why?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay with Raw, Gossip Girl and The Hills coming on tonight I had to get this out of the way!! Thank GOD for my DVR. Enjoy and review!!!**

The chick was still standing there with with a startled looked on her face. "Sorry....never mind." I closed the door behind me. "Grate....made me get up for nothing." I continue to watch my match with myself and Sasha. " 1....2....3 and still the women's champion..........Adriana the body" First of all let me introduce myself which was something I should have done a long time ago. Adriana Deona is my real name and I was born and raised in Los Angeles, CA. I got hired with the WWE through a family friend (Bobby Henan) and began working with in two months. Vince took another look at me and decide that I should be on T.V. instead. I debut with Marlena and Goldust in late 95 but then my character turned her attention on the Women's champions Sasha, took her title and so on and so on I retired in 2001. Settled down, and had kids with a mean street posse member. Yeah I know.

_Flashback_

_Shawn gazed at the younger female from head to toe. Curves to die for and breast that were natural. Killer legs. "Your name should be Adriana the Body."_

_Adriana turns to him. "Really?"_

_Shawn nodded his head. "Hell yes."_

_"That dose have a nice ring to it."_

_End Flashback._

Oh and that's how I got my name. Shawn and I relationship began out innocence and flirty and it stayed that way. Nothing serious at all. I liked it that way I mean you guys know what Shawn looked like and was liked back in the day........could you ever see him with only one girl? Yeah that's what I thought. The knock on my door interrupted my thoughts..........shit if this is here again.

I smiled. "Hey Austin." Steve what to say about him.

He leaned on the door." Hey sweetheart, just coming to check up on ya."

"Oh, I'm good. Just watching a few of my old matches. That's all."

_Flashback_

_"Hey Austin, what's up?" Adriana spoke to the rattlesnake._

_"Nothing sweetheart." He smirked at her._

_"What's with the smirk?"_

_His walked closer to her and rubbed his hands up and down her arm slowly. "Nothing."_

_The two shared a slight stare which turned into reading each others mind. "I got my own dressing room. Wanna see it?"_

_"Sure darlin'" Steve watched her walked away, but then closely walked behind her was well and followed the women's champion into her dressing room. He gazed at her from head to toe. She was indeed the best female body in the business. Adriana was not intimidated by Austin at all, he was actually a good guy. Begin young, she had to admit a slight crush on the Texas, native. Such a bad ass. Before Adriaina knew it, Steve had host her up on the dresser and kissed her. His eyes were filled with lust and so was hers. Removing her bottoms Steve's tongue went straight to working. No teasing, just licking. Adriana felt like her brain was going to explode, she never came so hard in her life. Steve love the fact that her breast were large and natural. The entire time while he was eating her out, he cupped her breast._

_"Now it's my turn." She watched as Steve unbuckled his tights jeans and placed a condom on his already hard on. Lifting both her legs around his waist, Adriana gasp as he entered her. The rattle snake slowly began to enter her back and fourth and as the Women's champion started to flow to his rhythm, Steven went faster._

_"Ahh....mmmm....ahhh." Adriana tried not to be so loud, the walls were thin as hell. But Steve Austin didn't make the situation even better. _

_"Damn your fucking tight....Im coming....(licks her breast) Yeah."_

_End Flashback_

Okay and I only thought my flashbacks came in the term of Marks. Maybe I was just horny? I think I need to get Steve out of here. "Okay, well I was just going to bed. Join me for breakfast?"

"You go it darlin, goodnight."

* * *

The next morning, Sasha and I went to go try on dresses for the Hall of fame induction ceremony. "I can't believe they actually had Sunny be the so called diva of the decade nominations. She didn't even do anything."

Sasha laughed. "Oh my God. Well she was the it girl back then until you took her spot."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Oh well. Guess who showed up at my door last night?"

"Mark."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever! No, it was Michelle."

Sasha looked at me with a loss expression on her face. "What?"

"Yeah, she wanted to talk about Mark, but then she said sorry never mind." I loving these gold heels.

Sasha looked through the jewelry. "Well, shit I don't know what to say to that really."

_Flashback_

"Look your married, that's cool." Adriana didn't want him to see the hurt.

"Adriana don't pretend-"

"Pretend for what Mark? I mean shit your married and I'm doing my own things too. Like I said before we weren't official."

_End Flashback_

Why do I feeling that these damn flashbacks won't end until I do something about it. But shit.........What to do?


	4. Chapter 4

Okay I know what you guys are thinking. Yes I was a bit wild here in my early days in this company but at least it was with top superstars. And they approach and flirted with me. For the most part I kept to myself, SOMETIMES. Since I was back on WWE schedule I only did Monday night Raw, Sasha would sometimes be on both Smackdown and Raw. But since Melina was the Women's champion we'd talk to her during a promo or escort her down to ring side or whatever have you. Tonight we were in Florida and I was in need of a lot of action. I was offer a job in TNA just to be the head director in the Women's division but not a wrestler......Yeah I took the job and set my sights on my little boy toy Robert on the door my how do people find me?

"Hey gorgeous, herd you were in town." He smiled.

"Ah hello." It was him. "Come in Robby boy." I can't wait to rip everything off him.

* * *

Mark was tired as hell. Going over the match for Wresltemaina with Shawn and everything else was getting to him. He laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. He smiled as a pair of long tone legs stood hip length apart. The pair of legs were attached to a torso that was not Michelle's.

_Flashback_

_Mark whispered into her ear. "Say you want me."_

_Adriana bit her lip. "I want you."_

_End flashback_

He opened his eyes. "Hey Michelle, I'll be right back!"

She appeared from the bathroom. "Okay, where are you going?"

Did she really need to know? "Out, I'll be back."

* * *

So sad to see Robert leave, I miss him already along with my kids at home. I never been away from my kids this long but I'm bringing in some extra money so I guess that's a good thing in a way. After toweling off my body dry, there was another knock at the door. I think Robert left something so I only open the door in my towel.

"Left som-Hey Mark." Well shit it's not like he never seen it before.

He looked lost for words. Must have forgotten how good I looked naked. "Hey."

"Umm...come in." I said rushing into the bathroom to place my robe on. "I thought you were some one else."

"Figures." He sat down on the end of the bed. He was wearing his cap backwards and blue jeans with a white shirt. Can you say........ sexy? "How ya doing?" He yelled.

I walked out of the bathroom and sat beside him but not too close. "Good, and you."

"The same."

_Flashback_

_"Come live with me." Mark smiled at Adriana._

_End Flashback_

Alright, screw this. "So, was there something you wanted to talked about?" Damn I punk'd out that quickly.

Mark's eyes wondered through my face. He was reading me. "Yes. I've missed you."

My heart never pounded as fast. "Really?"

_Flashback_

_"He married someone else, and so did I? But I can't understand why I am so pissed Joanie-"_

_"Because you love him."_

_End Flashback_

Mark moved in closer to me. "Yeah. Shit you could have called."

"Didn't want to be disrespectful. To neither of our partners."

Mark agreed. "Yeah, your right."

"I missed you too. I have to admit." Damn him.

Mark leaned back, it almost seemed like he was inviting me to straddle him. "So, how long was it before you were gonna talk to me?"

"Whatever I was, I've been busy and so have you. Plus, unlike everydiva here, your girlfriend isn't that fond of me."

"So-"

"So." I leaned back meeting his gaze and crossing my legs. "You better leave, I'm known for taking what I want. Plus, I know your the type of person who doesn't like your personal information out there."

He moved in closer to me. _Shit_. "Your known for taking what you want huh?"

I played it off. "Yeah, titles and magazines covers ya know!"

He laughed a little. "Whatever. So....."

"So......"

You guys know that song Lions, Tigers and Bears by Jazmine Sullivan ? This is how I was feeling. Why do we love love when love seems to hate us? While I was married I didn't even think about Mark. Okay maybe a little but since begin back in the company to promote Wrestlemaina 25, old feelings started to come back. I should be over him.

"I really cared and still do care for you Adriana." He got annoyed when I didn't give him any eye contact. "What's wrong?"

"Mark I love my husband......but I'm in love with you."

"Look at me." He demand like I'm a child or something. His hand message the back of my neck really hard, in a way that made me weak and to force me to look at him. "Look at me." He spoke again. His voice sent shivers through my spine. Finally I looked into his green eyes.

"I made a mistake a long time ago not sayin I fell in love with you too."

It was complete silence, until I ruin the moment. "You need to leave, Michelle is waiting for you."

_I'm not scared of lions and tigers and bears (Oh my!)  
But I'm scared of (loving you)  
I'm not scared to perform at a sold out affair (that's right)  
But I'm scared of (loving you)  
Am I the only one who thinks it's an impossible task?  
Why it don't last? Is that too much to ask?  
Why do we love Love,  
When Love seems to hate us?_

Sorry if I sound so filled with gloom.  
You say you care, and I know you do...  
But this is from my experience  
And my conclusion only makes sense.  
Just cause I love you, and you love me  
It doesn't mean that we're meant to be.  
I can climb mountains, swim cross the seas  
But the most frightening you and me

Songs and lyrics by Jazmine Sullivan


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

Please read and review!!! Thanks! Feedback is necessary ppl lol

What the hell was the meaning of that? He was in love with me? Well why didn't he say anything thing!!! Men are so stupid. The only reason why I didn't say anything was because I didn't want to throw my feelings out there and be hurt. He couldn't love me that much, he married someone else. "Fuck!"

I could feel Sasha's eyes on me. "And your problem is?"

"Nothing." I lied. "Just getting ready for this bikini contest-"

"Well it's a bikini contest, not a damn title match." Sasha was right. All I had to do was walk out there and kill these so called divas and my tiny bikini and heels. Why the hell was I punching this bag. "Yeah your right Sasha." My cell phone was ringing and it was my oldest son Bryce. "Hey honey!"

"Hi mom, were still coming to Wrestlemaina right?" He asks with such excitement.

"Well I miss you too. And yes you are, where your brothers?"

"With dad, I'm doing my home work." Bryce spoke.

"That's good. Tell your brothers I love them and I love you too. I'll be home this weekend okay?"

"K mom, love you."

See I have a soft spot.

* * *

Michelle notice what time Mark got in but didn't say anything about it. She just left nothing alone before it turned into something. Instead of join Mark at the gym, she stayed in her hotel to search the web. Adriana "The Body" Deona information she found.....

Born in Los Angeles, CA, seven time women's champion, divorce three boys, active years in WWE 95-01, real life blah blah blah "Here we go...rumors" Michelle finally found what she wanted. "She was involved with a relationship with Shawn Michael's, and ....Mark....bitch."

* * *

It was almost time for me to shine. I told myself that I wanted to stay out of the spot light but shit...I couldn't help myself. Besides I'm 38 years old and my boobs STILL stand up and my body is hotter than ever. Had three kids hell yeah I'm going to show off.

"Boo!"

It was Shawn. I played wit the belt of my black robe. "Hey."

He ignored my sexy jesters, yeah he's changed a whole lot. "How ya doing?"

"Good, getting ready for this bikini contest and all. I saw your promo out there....you always stay a step ahead huh?'

He smiled. "Always."

I better go. "Well I have to leave, I have to show these Divas how to work a bikini contest."

"Don't hurt them."

As I walk out, I can feel butterflies in my stomach. Really, me? Wow, I know I haven't done this in almost eight or nine years but damn. My music hits and I see on the monitor that the Diva's mouths drop and the fans cheer.

"Excuse me, but just thought that it wouldn't be a competition if the original Diva isn't in the line up." This I didn't go over with the divas, simply Vince told me at the last minute cause he knew my work. One by one the divas dis robe and then saving the best for last. Still got it.

"And your winner............Adriana the body!" The girls had to show me nothing but respect. I mean come on. I know that sounds a bit on my high horse, but shit that's the attitude you have to have in this business. And speaking of the attitude, I had one now. Tammy, you guys know her as Sunny was having a conversation with one Michelle McCool.

"What's up?" Melanie approaches me.

"Nothing yet.

* * *

Michelle didn't care about any of Mark's ex's but this just happens to be working for Vince at this point and time to promote wrestlemain. Form what she was old by Sunny. Mark and Adriana were close, they were together. And the rumors she read on the web were true as well. Since Michelle was confirmed of such information, she wanted to talk to Mark about it. The man that suppose to be her boyfriend she hasn't spoken to him since last night after he said he was leaving.

"Hey baby!" He spoke placing his gym bag on the bench.

"Hey Mark, can we talk."

"What's up?" He asked simply.

"You and Adriana? You guys dated?"

"No." He wasn't lying they didn't date. Nothing was ever official between Adriana and Mark.

Michelle corssed her arms. "So what then?"

Mark exhaled loudly. "The next time you want to ask me something or get infro Michelle talk to me ask me. Don't go ask Sunny or the web-"

"I'm doing that now Mark. I'm asking you now!-"

"No your interrogating me now."

"Where were you last night?" Wait? How did he know I was talking to Sunny earlier?

"Out, like I said." Mark spat.

"Look, I'm not looking forward to an argument or fight Mark-"

"Then this conversations ends here......right?"

Michelle turned away and walked towards the door. "Yeah it dose end here."

After slamming the door behind her, Mark questioned himself. "What the fuck that suppose to mean?"


	6. Chapter 6

_So am I single or what_? Mark questioned. "Shit." So should I go beat up Sunny or should I have Adriana do it again

_Flashback_

**_A local New Jersey bar_**

_Sunny was talking shit as usual. Basically she was upset with Adriana because she stole the cover of the Raw issue out this year. _

_"Excuse me bitch, what did you say?" Davey boy had to pull Adriana back away from Sunny. Mark watched from a far. Adraina wasn't putting on a front either, maybe that what had drawn Mark to her in the first place._

_"You heard me. I don't repeat myself." Sunny spat._

_And just like that, Adriana poured her fuzzel navel over Sunny. Turned around and walked away._

_End Flashback_

All of his calls were ignored by Michelle so in his mind there were broken up or at least mad each other for that moment. Mark didn't know how to fell towards Adriana and the conversation they had the night before. "Shit."

* * *

As I was heading back to my hotel room, I couldn't wait until Wrestlemaina was over with. I wanted to go home to her boys and began to work in TNA and fool around backstage with Robert Rode. My cell rang, one of my boys must have saw me tonight and didn't think what I did was cool. I thought every kid wanted a hot mom???

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Rodney?" Shit I hope this is Sasha at my door.

"Hey,"

"Mark?" Damn. "I mean- hi come in." I tired to turn my attention back to Rodney on the phone but Mark had on black and damnit- "How are out children?"

"Great, actually their asleep now. You looked good out there-"

"I always do. So what's up?"

"When you get time, we need to talk and in person." Rodney said in a soft but serious tone.

I looked at Mark, His Ed Hardy shirt showed off his muscles and his black bandanna tied around his head. Fuck is my shit throbbing right now?? "Okay Rod I'll let you know. I might come in town Wednesday so....we can talk then."

"I'm serious Adriana-"

"Okay....I am too Rodney. I'm tired and- I'll call you."

"Yeah...bye."

"Bye."

Finally!! "So what's up Marky Mark?"

He rolled his eyes. "I hate that, please don't do that-"

"Why? Cause it reminds you of the funky bunch?" I had to laugh. He didn't, the look on his face was almost as if he was in character. "Okay, alright I'm sorry."

"Right, so you wanna go out for drinks?"

"Your treat." I smiled at him.

He kissed my hand. "As always."

* * *

'So you just left? Are you guys broken up-"

"Not sure, I don't know" Michelle spoke softly to her friend Katie.

"Well, I am on your side honey but you sound a bit..............jealous of some old ass diva."

"I'm not jealous I just don't trust her with him."

"Well she's married anyway."

"Actually divorce."

Katie exhaled. "Well....if he really wanted her, then he would've look for her and been with her instead of dating you." Hopefully this should get Michelle back on track.

Michelle exhaled. "I guess." She sighs. "Okay, alright. Look let's go out tonight. What do you think of Hanley's?"

"Okay, I'll bring my jacket."

* * *

I felt nervous the entire time I was with Mark. All giggly like a teenager who parents forbid me to date a guy like him because of his background. Damn, what's a girl to do? I made sure those million dollar legs were out and the dress I had on showed my curves along with a black leather jacket. Mark kept his eyes on the road.

"Should we go to Hanley's? I heard some of the guys talk about it."

"Sure I'm up for anything."

He crack a grin. "Anything huh? What about dancing on the table?"

"Oh Mark, you know me so well. I think you know the answer to that." Man I forgot how gorgeous he was. "I like that hair cut on you Mark."

"Thanks."

As we entered, oh she they were playing my song. All I need is three shoots of Grey Goose and some other shit and I'll be on the bar.

_I saw him dancin' there by the record machine  
I knew he must 'a been about seventeen  
The beat was going strong  
Playin' my favorite song  
An' I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me, yeah me  
An' I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me, yeah me singin' _

Mark and I sat near the back corner and I was feeling myself. The goose removed my leather jacket and made me get up on the table.

_Flashback_

_I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me  
OW..  
He smiled so I got up an' asked for his name  
That don't matter, he said,  
'Cause it's all the same _

_  
_

_Sasha, Rena(Sable) and Adriana was dancing on the table. This time rounds of shots were in Adriana's system and just like her character on television she was the center of attention._

_"So can I ask what you are looking at?" Scott Hall asks Shawn._

_"Her, duh."_

_"Well Sunny isn't too happy about that."_

_"Sunny and I are over. Besides, she choose Chris over me." Shawn's eyes never left Adriana's body._

_"She's only what.....24?" Scott told questioned._

_Shawn crack a smile on his face. "I think so, hey she's legal. Besides whatever she don't know, the heartbreak kid will teach her."_

_Scott laughed. "Dog."_

_Adriana then notice Mark. He was wearing sunglasses in the bar. She leans over to Sasha. "What's up with him? How come he never talks?"_

_"He's a private laid back kind of guy Body......are you looking for trouble?" She winks._

_"Maybe."_

_End Flashback_

"So were you watching me that one night a long time ago when me, Rena and Sasha were dancing on the bar?" Shit I shouldn't be doing this but whatever.

Mark smirks. "Maybe."

"How come it seems like your always in character with me?" It's s turn off and sexy.

"Something I'm use to."

I rolled my eyes, I saw a familiar blonde walk in..........I laugh to myself should I or shouldn't I. I think I should. I ran my fingers through my blonde hair and made direct eye contact with Mark. "So, about last night are you going to ignore it."

"I'm wating on you."

"Michelle."

"Not sure where me and her stand right now." He spoke.

I moved in closer to him. "So would I be a shit starter if I did this." I kissed him lightly on the lips and played with the end of his pony tail. Yeah I knew what I was doing. Michelle and I made eye contact and she stormed over.

"What the fuck are you doing?"


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews!!! Can't wait to read them and please enjoy this chapter. xoxo

I know this type of situation wasn't funny but my jaw drop and laughed at Michelle's facial expression. I continue to sing my song. "Ow! I love rockin N roll!"

Mark's face was hilarous at its best. "Michelle?"

"What the fuck are you doing Mark.-"

"Having some drinks-" He simply said.

"She's dancing on you like a slut, I'm suppose to believe that your _"just drinking."_ Please-"

"Michelle!"

Wait. Did she just call me a slut? "What you say?"

"I can't believe you Mark." Michelle spat.

"Well if you would've put the meaning behind "were over"."

"That doesn't mean you can hook up with...._her_!" Michelle could choke him and kill her. "You know what do what you want." She walks away.

"Michelle!"

He ran after her. He again left me alone , soon after I left. I missed my boys and wanted to know what Rodney was talking about. I did my part. I told Mark how he felt and vice versa. So why in the tell he ran off to fetch Michelle?

* * *

Days later....

My heart pounded so fast as I made my way to the All Access signing room. My husband or ex husband waiting for me along with my boys who were playing together. Why did I feel nervous with butterflies? Something is going to happened. "Hey boys." I greeted by three boys with kisses and hugs in the world. I looked at Rodney. "So you just had to come to Houston, you couldn't wait until I got done with-"

"Wasn't sure if you were gonna make it or not Adriana." He smiled. Okay that's the reason why I married him.

"You know me so well but then again....do you?" I smirks. "Besides what makes you think I wouldn't pick my boys up? They're going to Wrestlemaina 25!" The boys yelled in unison like they were at a rock concert. "Yeah!!!" I look at their father's face. "Okay boys go run around or something okay and watch your baby brothers...."

"Okay mom!"

_If I could... could forget him  
I would... please believe me  
And I know that I should throw the towel in  
But baby it's not... not that easy  
You treat me so much better than him  
_

I knew it went in once ear and out of the other. "So talk."

"So are we really going through with the divorce?" He asks.

"Rodney you were the one who issued me the papers." I tried not to get upset.

"Well let's work it out? I know you haven't sign them yet."

How did he know? Yeah he did know me. "So what?-"

"So what? Adriana if you really wanted this marriage to be over then you would've sign those papers.-"

"And if you loved your family, then you would've have issued me the fucking papers." I tired to keep clam.

_And if I was sane there'd be no competition  
But... but I'm in love with someone else  
And I'm so sorry  
I'm in love with another man  
And I know it ain't right  
_

"Because for years I've always felt like there was someone else. Someone or something you loved more than me. I thought we made each other happy. I thought I made you happy."

"So sending me divorce papers is your way of-"

"No, if you weren't happy with me then..........I want to be with you babe I'll do anything."

_You should go and find someone else  
Who can treat you right  
Give you the world  
Someone who understands the man you are  
Cause baby you shine so bright_

Mark and Michelle entered the singing room of the All Access fan room. Mark froze at the sight in front of him. Adriana and Rodney were talking. About what? He doesn't know but wanted to. Michelle glared at Mark. They way he was so focus and so into....her. "Just tell me the truth so I can stop making an ass out of myself."

_A girl who'll treat you like you treat them  
Boy I know there's plenty women  
Who would love to have a man like you  
But I'm in love with someone else...  
I'm so sorry baby  
I know I ain't right... no no no no no no  
For what I did to you baby  
_

He turned to her. "Michelle please not here."

"Something has to give Mark. Just tell me so I can stop wasting my time. Are you in love with her?"

* * *

Okay this was getting on my nervous. I had to make a choice between the father of my child and the man I've been in love with for years.

_I can't explain why it's him and not you  
But at the end of the day baby I just don't want to  
Cause he ain't no doctor  
_

_But I can't go on pretending...  
Cause I love him, I love him  
And I'm so sorry... do you hear me?  
I'm so sorry but I love that man  
I love that man...  
He ain't always right, but he's just right for me  
I'm in love with another man... and I'm so sorry...  
But I love someone else..._

Words and song by Jazmin Sullivan _"I'm in love with another man"_


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for all the the reviews and keep them coming!!! xoxo

"This woman and I shared battle scars, road stories, and the love of this business........." As Sasha was presenting me, I didn't know what the hell I was going to say. But this was shit compared to what I was going through. Never in a million years I would think I'm torn between two men. But the one I'm in love with is not even putting up a fight. Would I be wrong to stay in Houston with the man I love or go back to Los Angeles with my family. Rodney was right about one thing. I was in love with someone else while we were together. My time to walk on stage and look into the crowd, thank God Mark doesn't attend these things.

"Thanks Sasha." Okay Im going to make this quick because everyone wants to see Austin anyway. "Well, for the most part you the fans...........wait-wait a mintue.....there's something wrong I don't feel comfortable up here at all.....maybe. " Right then and there my long glamorours gown became a mini dress. I mean I am The body. "That's so much better." _Legs to die for_. After my speech I headed to the after party which I had to change dresses anyway. A Purple tight fitted knee lenght dress was perfect. I took pictures with my husband err or ex husband I really don't know at this point. Along with my kids as well.

"You okay?" Rodney asks me.

"Yeah, and you?"

He made a face. "Well talk after your done with everything, don't want to ruin your night."

I smiled weakly at him. "Okay, I'm going to look for Sasha." So what if it was a lie. I think I am just going to have to face facts. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

I knock on Marks door. Actually it was scary to know exactly where he lives. The door open and he was wearing a black shirt and gym shorts that were grey. His larger frame leaned against the door and his eyes gazed at me from head to toe.

"So....is it ture? Are you in love with me?" I asked, sorry for begin blunt that's just the way I am.

Mark didn't say anything. I shoved the door open. "Mark." I walked in. "Please-"

"Dose it matter? Your family is here. Your three boys.....and you husband."

"Ex husband, he serve me the papers." I explained. This is the shit I'm talking about right here. This is the very same reason I keep my feelings hidden. Enough with this back and fourth shit. "Mark, that night you told you you were in love with me.....why did you marry her?"

"I figured you didn't feel the same about we. You always said we weren't never official-"

"Yeah because it was up to the guy to make that decision. I'm not going to walk around looking silly and telling everyone were together meanwhile-"

He kissed me to shut up. It was so passionate and fire. My body got hot as soon as out tongue lashed. His green eyes stared into mine. "I figured that shut you up."

Thank God I had a cocktail dress on. His hands touching and rubbing my thighs. "I love the father of my kids." He paused. "But I am in love with you. But I' scared." I was now back up against the wall.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because, I just am."

* * *

"Hey Sasha, Bret." Rodney greeted.

"Hey." The both said in unison.

"Have you seen my wife?" Rodney laughed.

"Yeah, she headed to the bathroom." Sasha lied.

* * *

Mark propped my legs up and I eagerly wrapped them around my waist. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and his mouth touch the skin of my neck. I felt like I've been feaning for him.

"I promise that were going to be together forever." He whispered to me and it sent a message through my entire body. Removing his shorts, he slowly slid inside of me. I gasps because I had to get use to him and it felt great at the same time. His massive hands explored my breast and his mouth covered them as well. I was waiting on him to thrust inside of me but he was enjoying himself playing with my tits. He looked up at me finally and hoist me up even more. I wrapped my legs around him willing and he thrust inside of me slowly but it still felt like he was going fast. One of his hands were cupping my ass for support and the other was hold both of my wrist over his head.

"Yes...yes.....ughhhh Mark!"

"Uh...your so wett for me." He whispered in my ear. Shit that turns me on. He kisses my ear. "I'm so happy I'm making love to you."

I bit the bottom of my lip. I knew that if he spoke another word in my ear I would come. "I love you."

His eyes now staring into mine. "I'm in love with you even more."

* * *

The next morning, I woke up in Mark arms us both naked between his sheets of his king size bed. three or four times we had sex well made love. I left Marks arms and headed into my rental truck. As I headed back to the hotel, everyone was gone. I quickly ran into the shower and notice on my cell phone that there were missed call from Rodney and Sasha. As I let the luke warm water run on my body, I felt Mark's touch again. I had to moan because it felt so good. As I exited the shower I was met with Rodney's gaze.

"Where were you last night?"


	9. Chapter 9

_I know I shouldn't walk out this way__  
__Sorry but my feelings have changed__  
__I would only hurt you more if I stayed__  
__So I can't go on pretending that I__  
__Feel like I did yesterday, so…_

Rodney just looked at me. "So are you going to answer my question or not?"

I just kept drying my hair. Am I a fool? This man is trying to make things work between us and here I am.....I just sigh. "Adriana I thought we were going to work things out?"

"I needed time away I was thinking."

"Babe this isn't anything to think about I mean damn just-"

_I can't stay__  
__And keep living this lie__  
__I finally found the strength to say goodbye__  
__I'm on my way__  
__Nothing can change my mind__  
__I'm leaving behind what we had...yesterday_

"Rodney you serve me papers! Are you serious to think that that would have made me happy-"

"Since I met you I feel in love with you. But deep down I feel that you somewhat half way felt the same about me. But I pushed that thought in the back of my head and ignored it for 11 years."

_Know this__  
__It's not about somebody else__  
__Its not you__  
__I just need sometime by myself__  
__Thought it hurts me to see you go through this pain__  
__Still I can't go on believing that I__  
__Feel like I did yesterday...so__  
__Throughout this time_

"Is there someone else?" He spoke softly. I felt like shit.

"The years we been together I was faithful-"

"Answer the question."

"Yes." I burst into tears which was something I hadn't done since my baby boy crawled. I didn't look at him, shit I couldn't. "I can't stay, I can't keep living this lie Rodney. I am in love with someone else but were not together." My eyes still not looking at him. All I hear was the door slam behind him. I took out the divorce papers and sign them.

_I've realized__  
__Been holding this in for too long__  
__But I have to stay strong...can't turn back__  
__I've been there for you, and now I must do__  
__What I should have...yesterday_

As Mark prepared for his match he thought about Adriana more than ever. For the first time in his life he didn't know what to do or think. Whatever he did he made damn sure to not let it effect his work. 20 years in the business and he had major issues. That didn't affect him then and damn sure wasn't going to affect him now. His attention was on the monitor inside of his dressing room. Adriana and Melina were doing a backstage segment. He almost had to compose himself when the camera panned her entire body and her wonderful face. "Woman, what are you doing to me?"

Sasha, that my girl, but I was getting a vibe from her. "What?" I snapped.

"You've been not you lately." Her brown eyes staring at me.

"Yeah, so you notice.'

"So aren't you going to tell me where you went last night? I had to lie to Rodney-"

"You didn't have too, you just could have said you didn't know."

"True but-'

"Me and Mark fuck at his house. But I really didn't mean to go over there for that it just happened-"

Sasha's mouth drop. "What about Michelle?-"

I hop out my seat. "What about Michelle, fuck her!"

Sasha laughed. "Okay, so your intentions....."

"To talk, he told me he's been in love with me since forever-"

"So why did he marry another woman-"

"I guess he thought I he thought I didn't feel the same way. Basically there was some miscommunication going on." I watched his match.

"So where are the boys?"

"With Rodney or running around backstage. He's putting on a good show in front of the kids thou."

The following night, myself, Sasha, and Melina had a match with Sunny, Maryse, and .....Michelle McCool. Not only I am going to show these bitches what's up but Sasha and I are going to show these chicks how to actually wrestle. I am not a seven time women's champion for nothing. I grin at the fact that Michelle was in the match DAMN I wish I was a fly on the wall when she saw the booking. I wanted to perform at wrestling but the women's battle royal was a joke and it pissed both me and Sasha off that the gender bender Santino won. BULLSHIT!!!! Now I remember why I retired. As I was done applying my lip gloss there was a knock at the door.

"Hey...."

"Hi. When you get done with Raw, you mind stopping by my house?"

**_Thanks everyone who reviewed and read this story. Your reviews keep this story alive and please keep them coming. This my be my last chapter due to finals. Damn essays and shit...sorry. "Yesterday" Words and songs by Shanice. I just thought it went great with this song._**

_**xoxo**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_OKAY so I thought I wasn't going to update this story in a while but GREAT NEWS........ I HAVE!!! And when you guys get time or if you haven't seen it already. YOUTUBE taker on Jimmy Kimmel....Sexy as hell and hilarious at the same lol. Please review and read Thanks! XOXO_**

Mark was standing there with a black shirt and a black bandanna on. "So....would you?"

You didn't have to ask twice. "Sure." I keeping the excitement inside of me clam.

"Alright, good luck tonight."

"Thanks. I'll see you later." As he walked off I closed the door behind me. I lost it right then and there. I was happier than a fat kid having a slice of cake for lunch. After I compose myself better, I met up with Melina. "Hey girl."

"Hi, you ready?"

"Of course." I was a bit nervous because I'm going to be performing in front of my kids. This would be the first time they actually get to see mommy wrestle. Thank God when I arrived at the gorilla position Michelle and her crew were already gone. But the camera never lies, facial expressions are going to be a killer once I actually get in the ring with her.

* * *

I figured that I'll get tag in last while Sunny and Sasha went at it in the ring. The crowd went wild. Everyone knew that Sunny and Sasha had their dealings off screen. Sunny tag in Michelle McCool, Sasha close lined her stank ass instantly before the blonde could get into the ring. She tags me. Michelle and I just had a stare down for a sec and then lock up. I'm not going to lie, I am a little bit rusty but it all comes back to me. I preformed in that ring like the pro everyone knew I was. Michelle the bitch got me a few times, but if this shit wasn't scripted I would have knock Michelle where she stood. I hit her with my finisher and she was done and I would have had the three count but that stupid Sunny baseball slid me in face. Sasha took care of her. While Melina and Maryse had their dealings outside of the ring as well. I heard the ref count to 8 I knew I had to get up, ......WACK. Michelle's foot came in full speed contact with my jaw. I wasn't out but I was in shock and totally unaware.

"Any your winners Michelle McCool, Sunny, and Maryse!"

Sasha and Melina help me up and we watched as they walk away in victory. I smiled, I wasn't sure if the camera was on me but I had to let Michelle know this because her eyes were totally focus on me. "_You maybe won the match, but I got your man_." And I hope she can read lips.

* * *

After my match, I hung out with my boys. Later around 11 after the program was over I arrived at Mark's house. He welcomed me in and looked at me jaw. "She got you good-."

"Yeah but I got her better." I pulled him closer to me I kissed him. Even though I haven't been a match in hellas my body hurt. That all went away when Marks mouth touch mine. He has a habit of hoist my on top things.

_Flashback_

_Marks hands touched all over Adriana's body. She rubbed her small hands down Mark's tattooed arm. He wasn't her type but Mark turned her on in a way that made her fell more than it was just lust or sex.......it was Love. _

_Mark hoists her on the cold brick wall of the locker room and removed her bottoms. She felt a slight pain enter her but it got better as the larger man thrust into her. His green eyes closed as he entered Adriana's wett heat. It soaks and sucks him in and he was loving it._

_"Are you wett for me?" Mark said trying not to loose him mind. _

_"Yes" Adriana mange to get out. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. "Mmmmm taker."_

_End Flashback_

I knew a tank top and a short jean skirt would work. Mark had no problem in ripping these items off. Kissing me on my neck and his massive hands all over ever where. I tried my best to let out words to speak but it didn't work at all. His green eyes finally look up at me. "So should we talk first or should we (licks his tounge out) ."

This damn freak. "Ummm." I was throbbing for him. "Just...the only talking you do right now better invlove me coming."

* * *

Hours later I laid in Mark's bed. His hands curled in mine. "So." I said.

"So?" He then said.

"What's next? I mean there is a reason you invited me over here hon."

"Yeah, I was thinking of taking things slow. We have a lot of catching up to do ya know?"

I rolled my eyes. "I live in California and you live in Texas."

"I said we were taking things slow okay." He laughed. "Don't think about the minor things. Both of us are gambling with something here." He place his hand on my heart. I never cried before only when I got married, my boys started to walk and crawl, and when Mark.......were not even going to mention that. But that night I cried and Mark never saw tears stream down my face.

"What the matter darlin?"

"You have my heart now, just take care of it."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Strong sexual content you've been warned and thanks for reading and please review**_

Yes yes I know that was sweet. But that was the first time ever I gave my heart and soul to a man since I was 17. Thinking I was _**in**_ love. I slept with this hot college guy and I started thinking that we were together. WRONG, He said we were never official and some other shit and start messing with some other girl. From that day on I vowed to myself to never be place in that position ever ever again. With Rodney it came natural to love him, he wasn't my type but he was persistent. I guess that's how we got together. He's a great guy, great father....I'm the wrong girl. And it took me almost 10 years to realize that.

"Bryce, Alan, Randall come get this crap off the floor!! Right NOW!" Ugh seriously I love my boys but they are nasty and they get on my nerves sometimes. Why one of them couldn't be a girl?

"Coming mommy!" Randall had my charm but don't let it fool you. He was the terrible 2 . Alan was Loud and funny. And was the smartest in his class. But even at the age of six he could be a smart ass. Guess where he got that from. Bryce was like me and his father put together. He looked more like Rodney as he got older as well. He was 8.

"Toys and everything pick this up guys." I said in a clam tone. "You can't be messy. Girls doesn't like that."

"I don't like girls." Alan shouted.

I rolled my eyes. "You don't like me?"

"Mommy I love you, I just don't like girls." He said placing the toys in his trunk.

"Im a girl." I said bending down next to him.

His small hands pulled me in for a kiss. "No, your mommy."

I rolled my eyes again I didn't fell like explaining. "Whatever."

"Whatever." He laughed.

* * *

It's been two weeks since he had seen his girl, his woman Adriana. The draft came and it was official that he would stay on Smack down of course. Mark had the weekend off and so he decide to surprise him.

"Hold on Mark, there's someone at the door." Ahhhhhhh" Yeah I scaremed at the top of my lungs because he was standing at the door looking sexy as ever. "You prick how come you didn't tell me you were coming babe." I kissed him.

"It wouldn't be a surprise now would it-" I cut him off kissing his lips. "Just when I thought I was alone."

"Where are your boys?" He ask me holding my the waist.

"They are at their father's for the weekend." I love showing my boys off, I picked up a picture that had them on it. " That's Bryce, Randall and Alan. 8,2, and 6."

Mark took his eyes away from the picture and looked at me seductive up and down. "For a woman to have a kid two years ago your freaking hot."

"Why thank you. So how long are you staying?" Please say forever.

"Well I have the weekend off, so maybe until Sunday and then I'll head back home Sunday night to be with my kids and then head out Tuesday morning for Smackdown."

I was sad but I hid my expressions well. "Ok then, well I'm glad you came to see me."

"The last time we saw each other was weeks ago, besides I made I promise to you." He kisses my hand. "Remember?"

Damn it . "Yes I do."

"I was thinking we should get the kids together sometime."

I lead Mark to the bedroom. Sorry but I couldn't help myself. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, let everyone get to know each other." Mark looked around the home. It was nice very nice, wrestling paid off very well.

I only had on a tank top no bra and shorts no panties. I laid on my bed and raised my eyebrow and smirk. "So......wanna have our first ever match?"

He raised his eyebrow. Sorta like he was in deadman mode. "Sweet heart, this wouldn't be the first time we had a match like this." He remove his shirt and jeans.

"I have a home filed advantage." He slowly removed my shorts and began to kiss on stomach. His tongue played with my belly ring. Man he drives me crazy with that mouth.

_Flashback_

_Adriana was staring at herself in the mirror. She knew what she was doing . She was wearing only a bra and panties and Mark was sitting on the edge of the bed. Watching her and reading from his script. He couldn't understand why most women wouldn't even show their body to another man they had never slept with. But her name wasn't Adriana the body for nothing. She has the best body in the industry. Real breast, tone abs and those legs.....those long smooth legs. _

_Adriana stop posing, she caught the deadman looking at her. "I thought you were reading your script?"_

_She was still young, and still the youngest in the WWF at that time. Mark looked up. "I am." He got up and stood behind her._

_She stood in front of the mirror. "Looks like your looking at me?" She almost lost her mind as his hands touched her skin. Cupping her breast, Mark sinister eyes looked through her soul in the mirror. Adriana was a bit scared, but she knew this would be a good fuck she has ever had since Shawn and her ended their fling._

_Marks hands slid down her young body. He wanted to moan but decide to wait it out. Adriana bit her lip, she wanted Mark. It's been almost nine months since they've known each other and this was Mark first move. She had been in this attire before but this was the first time Mark ever gave into the temptation. The look in the five time Women's champions eyes turned Mark on. His fingers slid down her wett passage, Mark almost lost his mind._

_"Is this for me?" He asks growling in her ear._

_Adriana almost felt her knees going weak and at his touch and growl. "Only if you- " She was cut off and her words were turned into moans. Marks fingers worked her wett entrance. He was getting harder by the minute as he played with her. He got on his knees and his tongue teased the outside of her already soak panties._

_Her mouth drop. "Oh fuck." Adriana placed her leg on Mark's shoulder. "Come one Taker stop teasing me." She spoke to fast. Mark's mouth was about to make her come and Adriana felt a rush go through her body. As she grind on Mark's face, he notice that she was shaking and pick her up and place her on the bed. He then turns himself on his back so that she was on top of his face. He cupped her breast. His thick tongue lashed and made movement that were total awesome to her._

_"I'm about to..........uhhh."_

_End Flashback_

For the remainder of the weekend, not only we spent time in bed but talk as well. Laughed, watched movies and I showed him around L.A. I hate to see him go. Now I know how my kids felt the months leading up to wresltemaina. As we said our good byes I was sad. But I knew that I had to make that sacrifice if I wanted to be with him. I think I made the right choice.

* * *

( Weeks later)

"Hey dad."

Mark looked up to see his son Gunner. "Hey son."

"We going somewhere?" He asked.

"Yeah family trip to Disney Land."

Gunner looked at Mark. Mark raised his eyebrow. "What?-"

"Are you high? Since when did you want to do this?"

"Bonding."

Gunner had broad shoulders and was about 6'1. "Bonding huh?"

"Yeah." Gunner smirks, and it drove Mark insane because his looked reminded him everyday of not only his ex wife but him. "What's the smirk for?"

"Because, the last TIME we as a family just me and you took a family vacation to Disney Land, you end up marrying Sara months later. Next we went to Disney World, and you start dating Michelle which has been M.I.A. lately. Now your bringing these toddlers along with me and-"

"Shut up and go pack-"

"Who is she?" He wanted to know.

"You'll meet her."

"So I was right."

Mark gave his son a look. "Damnit go pack." He laughed.

Gunner held his hands up defense. "Before I go I already know she's a blonde."


	12. Chapter 12

Mark and I have been talking thought I chat, but there nothing like to real thing. I've been wanting and needing to fuck the hell out of him. And this weekend were taking the kids out to Disney Land. My three and his three. Six damn kids are you serious! I am going to loose my mind really. The thing is, the faster the kids go to sleep. The more the adults can play. A black SUV pulls up in front of my home It was Mark.

"Hey darlin, he said kissing me on the cheek."

"Hey gorgeous." Damn I had to control myself. "I missed you." I hugged him.

My boys came out and instantly ran over to him. "Undertaker!" He hugged them.

"You coming to Disney land with tus Undie-taker?" Randall asked.

"Yeah you want me too?" Mark smiled.

"Uh duh!" Alan yelled in a funny tone.

I couldn't help but laugh at Alan. Mark looked at me. "Let me guess, he has your trait?" I then notice Mark's son and two little girls walking towards me. "I breed the best." I felt like a giggly high school girl. .

"This is Gunner, Chasey and Gracie. 16, 7 and 4."

Just then my face drop, as Rodney's Audi pulled into the driveway. He froze at the sight in front of him. "Hey."

"Daddy!" They all ran from Mark to their father

I had to turn my attention back to Mark. "Hi, your handsome young lad." I wrapped my arm around Gunner he just smiled. "You two girls are pretty. I'm Adriana." The girls were shy, they had to get to know me I guess. "I'll be right back."

"Hey guys, you're going to Disney Land yeah?" He picks up Randall

"Dad, are you coming with us?" Bryce asked.

"No because I gotta work, I just came to see you guys off." He tried his best not look my way and or the man standing next to me. _Those must be his kids_. Rodney thought to himself.

"Boys we have to go." Alan ran toward me and hugs my leg.

Rodney kisses his son. Randall didn't want to leave his daddy side. "Bryce, strap up Alan. Hey Randy we gotta leave-"

Randall placed his head on his father shoulder. "I want to stay with daddy."

Oh shit. "Daddy has to work. He can't." I look at Rodney. I saw hurt and betray in his eyes and it made me feel like shit.

"Yeah. I got to go to work kid. He walks over to the SUV and strapped Randall in the car seat. "Love you daddy."

He smiled. "Love you too. Love ya B, Al."

Alan just stuck his tongue out and gave him the rock start sign with his fingers Hands.

_Meanwhile......._

Mark sat in the front seat as he watched Adriana and Rodney talk. Gunner smirks looking up at his dad. "Why don't you just raise the window down a little....duh." He spoke mocking Alan. Mark did just as that after he rolled his eyes.

"That fast huh?"

"Rodney I-"

"So, have this been something that's been going on for a long time or what?"

He was pissing me off. I was not about to have him ruin my trip. "Rodney-"

"Our separation haven't even been fresh yet and you do this?"

Oh my GOD seriously I was about to cry. Rodney has never been so mean to me before. "Rodney I-"

"You what?!" He lowered his voice as Mark walked around and folded his arms. "We'll talk later."

My back was turned and I really didn't want Mark to see that I was upset. He opened the door for me. "You good?" He asked. "I'm with you...of course I am."

"Can we go already I am really hot-"

Chasey held her finger up to her lips. "Shhh your not suppose to talk when grown ups are talking."

Both Mark and I turned around. Alan then stuck his tongue out and Cashey did the same. "Don't make me have to come back there!" Mark's voice boomed. He touched my hand. "So are you sure you okay-"

"Didn't I say I was with you? Now come on oogie-"

Gunner burst into laughter. "Oogie? Classic."

* * *

_I want to let you know  
That you don't have to go  
Don't wonder no more  
What I think about you_

If it's loving that you want  
Then you should make me your girl, your girl  
If it's loving that you need  
Baby come and share my world, share my world  
If it's loving that you want  
Then come and take a walk with me, walk with me  
Cause, everything that you need, I got it right here baby, baby

"Oh my God no!" Both Mark and Gunner are gonna get their ass kick. How dare they dump water on me. It was a freaking hot day so I didn't mind but please a warning next time. So far the kids were getting along together except Alan and Chasey. On minute their playing ,the next their at each others throats. Mark and I talked while we watched Gunner, Chasey, Bryce and Alan went on a ride. Gracie and Randall since they were toddlers, had to watch as well. Mark had be ignoring his cell phone all day its been ringing off the hook. It'll rang, I looked at him.

"Damnit answer it or I will." Good I couldn't help but smile at him.

He looks me with a smirk. "You are such a smart mouth."

"You love, now go and get me a funnel cake

_Now it's obvious you need a friend to come hold you down  
Be that one you share your everything when no one's around  
Baby come tell me your secrets, and tell me all your dreams  
'Cause I can see you need someone to trust  
You can trust in me_

Walking away he answered. "Yeah."

"So you've been ignoring my calls all day?"

"I told you that I will give you a call back what's so damn important anyway Michelle-"

"I'm pregnant."

_Di di di di da da dey  
So just call me whenever your lonely  
Di di di di da da dey  
I'll be your friend, I can be your homey_

**_If it's lovin that you want is by Rhianna_ and the nickname Adriana gave Mark was _"oogie" I got from family guy_. I just think it's sooo cutie. Thanks for reading and please review. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks so much everyone for the reviews. Please check out "Can't help but wait" by Prynciz GTJ. **

As Mark brought the funnel cakes back, I notice the look on his face. "Hey...what's up. Who was it?"

"It was...nothing." He said simply.

"Oh, say thank Mark for the funnel cake." I said to Randall.

"Tank you Mark." Randall smile with the white powder on his face.

Gracie kissed her father. "Thanks Daddy."

"You both are welcome."

* * *

Gunner came back with little sister Cashey, and my boys. "What's wrong?" I laughed looking at his fascail expression.

"Their crazy, I am never having kids." Gunner sat down I guess the little ones worn him out.

"Did you want some of my funnel cake?" Mark asked him.

"Naw, I'm cool. But I want to ride that." Gunner pointed.

"The superman?" Mark looked up at me. "Can we please?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh my God go."

"Mommy can we go?" Both Bryce and Alan asked with white powder on their face.

"Yes. Cashey did you want to go?" I asked her. She was warming up to me. "Yes."

"Okay go ahead." Gracie climb on my lap. As I watch them all leave, Mark winked at me before he left. This man makes my heart melt every time. I can't believe this is even real, he picks up Alan and holds Bryce by the hand. And I would kid you not I almost cried at the sight. Earlier I could guess how Rodney felt when they were surrounding him.

"Hello?" I answered my phone.

"Where are you I can barley hear you?"

"Sasha I am at DinseyLand with my kids and Mark and his-"

"Awww what a family."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I watched as Gracie and Randall shared their funnel cake. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I was coming into LA but since your not there, guess I'll stay here in Canada."

"How Bret?"

"Old, but still fine."

I laughed. "Why were you coming here to Los Angeles?"

"Brianna wants to go to USC and Shane wants to go to UCLA."

My eyes widen. "What are you serious? Bret and you are letting them out of the country?"

"Maybe, and also Nattie and I also talked and there are rumors going around."

I love hearing gossip. Doesn't matter if I am in the company or not. "Like."

"Michelle-" Sasha was cut off by her husband.

"Let's go to the bedroom." Bret wispered in her ear. He began to play with the hem of her skrit

Sasha drops the phone. "What?" Bret's fingers then finds their way to her entrance.

I'm on the other end. "Hello? HELLO-" Mark's phone vibrated. It was an unknown number. Should I answer or not? To take my mind of being nosey I tired to give Sasha a call back but it went straight to Voice mail.

* * *

_Movin' up-where you never been  
Tie your seat belt-strap yourself in  
Start a rumor-nothing to it  
_

_I don't wanna to be the lonely game in town  
I just wanna be the only girl around  
Yeah, I'm gonna take you straight to the top  
Never ever stop-show you what I got_

_I'll take your heart-before you know it's gone  
Leave you standin'-but you won't be alone  
Take your rhythm-and leave you out of time  
I'll take everything and give you all of mine  
I'll take your heart-and you ain't gonna feel it  
Can't do nothing babe, you know I'm gonna steal it  
gotta do itsomeone'sIt's a dirty job, baby-but_

I played this song in Mark's truck as we were on our way back home. I absolutely love Jessica Andrews. "I never took you as a country gal." He smiled.

_I'll take your heart-before you know it's gone_

"I'm not, I like everything." I looked back and saw that the kids were all sleep. I really wanted the boys to take a bath but they are all worn out and even Gunner was too. I turned my focus on Mark and played with his ponytail as I sang to him.

_Lady luck-just be good to me  
Send me love-special delivery  
Ain't in a movie-I ain't on TV  
I'm a livin', lovin', breathin', leadin' kind of lady  
I don't wanna be alone at the end of the phone  
I just wanna be the one who turns you on  
Yeah, I'm gonna take you straight to the top  
Never ever stop-show you what I got_

_I'll take your heart-before you know it's gone  
Leave you standin'-but you won't be alone  
Take your rhythm-and leave you out of time  
I'll take everything and give you all of mine  
I'll take your heart-and you ain't gonna feel it  
Can't do nothing babe, you know I'm gonna steal it_

"Did I steal your heart darlin?" I asked him in an southern belle voice.

He kissed my hand with his eyes still on the road. "Yes you did."

* * *

As we arrived at my home, Mark grabs Bryce and Cashey while I took Randall and Gunner took Alan. Since I had two extra rooms, the girls slept in one of the guest rooms while Gunner headed for the den with a pillow and blanket.

Mark and I headed back upstairs to the living room. Yeah my house is made weird. I changed into shorts and shirt. It was only 11:34 and neither of us were tired. We pop in a movie. "Spice world?"

"What the hell?"

I laughed. "Okay Mobsters or Death Race-"

"Death Race." He spoke instantly. After poping the movie in, I slid under a small blanket and curled up under him. My heart was racing a thousand's miles a minute.

"Why is you heart beating so fast?" He ask kissing my cheek.

"I don't know, I guess you still make me nervous."

He smirks. "Awww. Sweet ass"

I laughed. "Oogie."

**_"I'LL TAKE YOUR HEART" By Jessica Andrews Thanks for reading._**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Thanks for the reviews and for reading._**

Mark and I, what I feel for this man is no damn real. Even though sometimes he makes me feel like a high school girl, I am crazy about his big headed ass. He deiced that he wants to stay another night and that the kids should get to know each other better.

"Hello?" I answered my cell.

"Hey sexy."

Damn it. Robert Rode. "Hey-"

"Haven't heard from ya in a long time sweetness. Where have you been?"

What to do? "Ummm you know things with my ex and everything it's been getting to me-"

"Well maybe you should I me getting into you instead."

I rolled my eyes, which something I wouldn't do whenever he talked dirty like that. "That usually would be nice but Rode, I'm going to have to take a

rain check and put more focus on my family."

"Okay, that's fine darlin. Hit me up if you ever want to talk."

I smiled. "Okay, ttly."

My cell disconnected and I heard Mark come from the bathroom. "Good morning."

I smiled. "Hey."

"So, you want to wake the kids up-" Just then we both heard a loud bump and thumping below us. "Spoke too soon huh?"

Mark smirked. "Yeah." Mark dug through his bag he left over my house weeks ago when he spent the weekend with me. "What's there to eat for

breakfast? Wait you do know how to cook right?"

"Wrestling, begin mommy and having you scream my name isn't the only thing I'm good at Mark-"

"Oh-"

"I do know how to cook." I winked "But I have to give my boys a bath so." I slapped him on the butt. "Were going to I hop."

* * *

Well we didn't end up going to I hop, Instead we went to another breakfast dine in place. I'd figure this will be a good ideal since it has an inside playground and Mark and I could be alone. After the kids ate, Gunner headed towards the arcade while Mark and I watched the kids play. My cell rings and its Sasha.

"Hey hooker, what happened to you yesterday?"

Sasha smiled. "My husband kidnapped my ass, LITERALLY." She laughs.

"Yeah, so you got something to tell me remeb-"

"Michelle's preggro."

Wait what. "Huh? Repeat that?"

"She's pregnant. Not sure if it's Mark's or not?"

I looked at Mark and he just smiled. I returned his smile with a weak one. "Nattie told you this?"

"Yup, but don't say anything until he tells you-"

"What if he doesn't tell me?" I could myself getting upset.

"Body come one, I'm sorry maybe I should've said anything-"

"I am going to call you back." Hanging up the phone, I so badly wanted to ask him but I knew gossip. Sometime it was true and sometimes it was a

fact. I just hope this is a fake as they come.

"Baby? What wrong?"

He asks me. And he knew when I was lying so I can't say anything. "Ummm, that was Sasha telling me about something."

He kissed my neck. "Like what?"

"Women stuff." I looked at him. "How well can we play out our women intuitions, and how well we know things without anyone telling us.....that gut

feeling."

Mark raised his eyebrow. "Okay."

_Okay clam down clam down. You can't loose him you love him._ I do need to clam down because maybe he doesn't even know yet.

* * *

The weekend went by so fast. He had fun with Adriana and her kids. They were a wild bunch, especially that Alan, just like his mom. He had to head back home. Both Gunner and the girls were still in school and Mark himself had a major situation on his hands. He gave Michelle a call.

"Oh I see you finally call."

He rolled his eyes. "Michelle, how are you pregnant?"

"Oh well lets see, honey you came inside of me-"

"We used a condom every time and your on birth control so you say-"

"Mark I am, that week when I got hurt I had to take antibiotics and also we were in the shower together and I think you know what happened after

that." Mark placed his head into the palm of his hands. The phone was silent. "Mark!"

"Okay, I got a few days off so I'll come down there to Florida to investigate."

Michelle got piss. "Oh you don't believe me now? Since when in the hell you have to investigate me Mark? That slut has you-"

"Her name is Adriana, and leave her out of this." Mark spoke in a cold tone. "I'll be down there soon."

* * *

So I've been writing a book for sometime now, and with me just now being inducted into the Hall of Fame Vince thought it will be good to promote it in a few weeks. I really don't want to leave my boys again but this is something I have to do. I arrived at Rodney's condo.

"Yeah." He opened the door wearing nothing but a pair of boxer with his air all over his head.

I let myself in. "Your usually up around this time of the morning Rod."

He looked at his Rolex. "Well usually I'll have a toddler jumping in the bed or you....." He didn't finish that last statement.

I use to kiss him every other morning to wake him up, or something else if you know what I mean. "Well I might be going on a book tour soon so..."

"You just came to tell me that Adriana?" He smirks.

Okay I am still sexually attracted to my ex husband. I mean did you guys not see Mean Street Posse back in the day? And now he's even better.

"Rodney please okay."

He got up. "Well since you said please." He made his way over to where I was sitting and lift my legs up.

"Rodney stop it!" He began to kiss and nuzzle my neck. "Rodney!" He stop. "Thank you."

"I just don't get it. The Undertaker?"

I looked down to the floor. He lifts my chin up. "How long?" He spoke in almost a whisper.

"Not long. But we had a little fling back in 98-"

"I met you in 98."

I crossed my arms. "Rodney we met in late 98 and we weren't serious until sometime in 2000."

Rodney's jaw drop. "Wait wait wait hold the hell up!" He was waking up now. "You never told me this?"

"There was nothing to tell and besides we weren't together."

Rodney's face withdrew all color. "Babe, you -what the hell you mean we weren't serious?"

I didn't say anything. "I came over here to inform you about our kids not the past-"

"Don't change the fucking subject."

Rodney! Damnit you ask a question and I answered it-"

"So was the reason you married me was because he dump your ass or what?"

This fucking prick. "Never mind, the kids can stay with their grandmother."

He began to run after me. "Look I'm-"

"Save it."

"It must be true then. Otherwise you wouldn't get this upset about it Adriana. Did you ever love me at all?"


	15. Chapter 15

**_Okay here is chapter 15 lol I am a major dork and I know I've totally lost all of my cool pts for that. Tanyna thanks girl!!!!_**

I began to cry, and this is something I don't do. For some reasons unknown I think I'm becoming soft. "Rodney, I married you didn't I?"

"Answer the question please." His eyes were watering up. "Please."

"Yes."

"Then lets make this work baby." He kissed my neck. "I still love you."

My back was now against the wall and I felt his hardness on my thigh. "Rodney I-"

"Shhhh, let me take care of you."

Oh shit.....

* * *

Mark paced back and fourth. He always trust Michelle, but in the back of his mind. He couldn't ignore the voice that was telling him something is wrong with this picture. As he walked out of the local Wal-greens he headed back Michelle's condo. She was wearing a ponytail yellow tanktop and sweats.

"Here."

As she notice what Mark had brought her, Michelle's left hand came in close contact of Mark's face. "What the fuck? All of a sudden you don't believe me now? There is no trust anymore with me and you"

"Do it damnit." Mark's voice wasn't loud but was intimidating. Michelle knew that Mark would never hit her but his voice sent a bit of fear inside of her.

"Fine."

_3 minutes later.............or five_

She came out of the bathroom. God she wished herself that she was negative. The look on Mark's face told it all. "Okay, so are you going to keep it?"

Michelle jaw drop. "Yes, why wouldn't I?"

"Look, Michelle I-"

"Just leave, this was a mistake."

Mark didn't mean for it to come out cold and mean. "That's not what I meant-"

"I'm not about to kill this kid-" Michelle was piss. "Just leave."

* * *

Okay....I need to breath, nothing happened but something was going to happened between the father of my boys and me. This is a crazy as hell, this man still knew how to get to me a little. I'm laying down in my bed thinking about him, I am not kidding this man was on my mind like 24- freaking 7. I really think I shouldn't do this whole book tour thing because it might led to me getting back into the ring and I am done with that. I am 38 no one wants to see me , because its not like the divas wrestle anyway. I wouldn't dare step into that ring and wrestle Maria, Candice nor Kelly. I'm sorry but times has changed, but what I was talking about.......oh yea taker and this book tour. _(Rolls eyes)_ This is insane, I just want to take care of my family and be with my man. I know he's with Michelle. I am 38 years old and sometimes I think like a man so I know when one lies to me. He said he was doing some in house shows in Florida ..........yeah right. It's been a few days and he still hasn't told me. Or maybe she isn't even pregnant the bitch. But I can't blame her I did take her man.

_Flashback_

_"So what did Shawn say to you in the ring?" Mark spoke placing the covers over him._

_Adriana shook her head. "Nothing....Shawn just begin Shawn." Her back was facing him._

_Mark rolled his eyes. "And what did he say?"_

_"Shit nothing, if I said Shawn was begin Shawn like you know what the means-"_

_Mark crossed his arms. "You can't tell me?"_

_"Why is it a big deal were not official?" _

_"Good night."_

_"He said he liked my ass I mean Shawn flirts.........our little fling is over-"_

_"Good night Adr-"_

_She rolled over to touch his flesh. "You jealous?"_

_End Flashback_

"Hello?" I answered my phone.

"Hey baby." It's him.

"Hi, what's up?" I said still laying on my bed. Why am I about to cry?

"Listen, there's something I want to tell you and I want to do it in person. I'll be in Texas soon."

My heart was pounding a million miles per minuted which is not normal. I got butters flies and shit. "Okay, just tell me now-." My voice was too clam.

"No, I want to tell you this in person."

"I love you." I was now crying. Not in a hysterical way but tears just feel from my face.

"I love you too darling I miss you too."

"Remember when I said you have my heart and all that fuzzy shit."

He chuckled. "Yeah Body."

"Don't break that promise." The phone was silent. "...............................I have to go pick up my boys from school and drop them at their dads. Call me when you get back in Texas."

"I will."

* * *

"Mom!" Alan yelled. I rolled my eyes because I knew he didn't want anything.

"Why are you yelling through the hall way like a hillbilly?" I asked him.

"Mom!!" He's there standing next to me now. Seriously I think my kid is retarded. I looked down at him.

"Yes."

"Where's my socks with Cars on them?"

This kid was involve with Cars the movie and everything. "Did you look in your closet in the sock part? I washed everything."

He sighs. "Okay, I'll look again."

"Okay.-"

"Mommy! Mom! Ma ma!!!" That's Randell.

"Yes." Somehow I am really claim.

"I got my bag."

Wow my two year old only packed his toys. "Okay.....that's good sit that by the door." I kissed him. "Go upstairs until your father comes. I love you."

"Yeah......I'm tired."

Okay I'm sorry that my kids are weird as they come but that's them. Bryce is the only one I think that is not weird. At the sound of the door bell, I hop up because I knew that it was Rodney. Bryce got to the door before I couldn't get downstairs to get it. He hugged his son and kissed him.

"I missed you guys." He said with his eyes on me.

"I missed you too dad."

"Where Randy and Allen?"

"Upstairs."

"Hey Bryce got upstairs and pack Randell's bag for me."

He pouted. "Okay. Dad I'll be right back."

Rodney had his hands inside of his pokets. "So."

"I might be gone more than a few days."

"That's fine.....these are my kids." He spoke. "I'm sorry about elaier I know your with someone else so....sorry about that."

I nodded my head. "Thank you. I just don't want things to random around us or the kids you know?"

"Deal, no drama?" He extened his hand.

"Deal."

He pulled my hand closer. "But if you want to ever cheat you know-"

"Shut up."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Here's a new chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it. I got my eye on a writer in particular (no names) but you know who you are and I'm watching you!**_

_Flashback_

_"I'm not really sure."_

_Mark cupped Adriana's chin. "Sure of what?"_

_He was a bit scary and it seemed like Mark was in his character mode all the time. It kind of turned her on in a wired freaky way. He was wearing his ceremonial robe and he green eyes gazed into the young female star. He had admitted to her that in reality he was into the whole darkness and evil. Like most normal people she gave him "What The Fuck" look. "Because Mark, you've been teasing me."_

_He moved closer. "Tease you like how?"_

_Adriana place her women's title belt on the floor. "You know I want to fuck you, but you insist on making me wait-"_

_"I thought you were with Shawn-"_

_"You know he's married and what Shawn and I had or has is nothing you should be concern with my evil one." She took is hand and guide it over her breast. "Besides." Adriana moan. "I know we both have a sexual tension that we need to let loose."_

_End _Flashback

I'm heading to Mark's pace and I am really not sure what to think, what to do, how to feel. I hope this was just a rumor and not real but if it is....sighs.

"Hey."

He opened the door and I didn't even knock yet. "Hey Mark." I smiled weakly. "So lets get straight to the point." I sat down on his counch.

"Alright. Michelle is pregant."

Okay that I can deal with. "Okay, how far along is she."

Mark bit his lip. He had make a promise to her. "Shes a few months I'm not really sure."

I was a bro at not showing my true feelings through my face, but I knew all of my freaking make-up turned pale on me. "Mark we've been seeing each other for ......two months to three months now. You don't know for sure how many months she is?"

"No-"

"Well it really doesn't matter because when you were fucking me you were fucking her-"

"We weren't together at the time."

I slapped him across the face. "It doesn't matter! I have cool off. I'll call you when I'm done with the book tour....I think."

Slamming his font door behind me I heard something fall and Mark's voice booming with curse words. I have to call Vince and refuse the offer to return to the ring. I can't stand to see Mark or Michelle right now........I'm fucking going to Vegas.

* * *

As Rodney place Randall in his bed. He went to the front room to check up on Bryce and Alan. "You guys set for bed?"

"Yes dad." Bryce spoke grabbing his little brother's hand.

Before Rodney could gather his two boys up, his doorbell rang. "Hey man!"

"Shhh my terrible two is in there sleeping." Rodney spoke to his friends Joey Abs and Pete Gas. "Come in I'm going to put these guys to bed and I'll see you later."

"Hey boys." Joey whispered.

"Hi uncle Joey." Both Bryce and Alan whispered.

After the boys were put to sleep, Rodney and his boys opened some beer and watched ESPN.

"So." Pete spoke. "How long is she one for?"

"Three weeks. She's somewhere in Texas right now."

Both Pete and Joey looked at each other. "Taker stays in Texas."

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Come on, I mean she would not drop the kids off just to chill with that........dude."

"I think a road trip is in order-"

"Pete seriously where in the hell are we going to go? Besides I got my boys-"

Joey joined in. "That is what grandmothers are for."

"Or your little sisters just pay them."

Rodney thought about it. "What are you guys talking about going."

Both Pete and Joey traded evil grins.

* * *

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies  
_

I had a VIP booth in the hottest Vegas night club. My sister in law Jackie, my girl Sasha, and cousin Lela. I bottles and thank GOD our room was not only a few floors up. I was wasted, and I left my cell phone in the hotel room on purpose. It will just ruin my fucking mood. "All the singles ladies uh uh oh." This is my shit. Right now, Sasha and I are dancing on the table like were in our 20's again.

_Now put your hands up  
Up in the club, we just broke up  
I'm doing my own little thing__  
_

_Decided to dip and now you wanna trip  
Cause another brother noticed me  
I'm up on him, he up on me  
Don't pay him any attention  
Just cried my tears, for three good years  
Ya can't be mad at me_

"Hey Adriana, I think I just saw Rodney here." Lela said.

I looked confuse. "What?" I was a bit drunk so I really couldn't hold my composer or posture. "Rodney?"

Lela laughed. "Yeah, I am a bit tipsy but I am pretty sure it's him."

Then I thought about it. "Hey, he isn't suppose to be here."

_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh_

After that I really don't know what happened so here's Rodney's version;

_If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_

* * *

_

Adrian came up to me and I knew she was wasted to the fullest. "Hey, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"HAVING FUN!" I yelled through the music.

"Hi Adriana." Both Pete and Joey spoke

_I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
Got me tighter in my Dereon jeans  
Acting up, drink in my cup  
I can care less what you think_

_I need no permission, did I mention  
Don't pay him any attention  
Cause you had your turn and now you gonna learn  
What it really feels like to miss me_

_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it__  
Oh, oh, oh_

"The kids are with my mom and niece." I said. "Your so wasted." I held her by the hand.

"I wanna go back to my VIP." She tried to walk back on her own but it was impossible. I laughed as she took shots off Sasha's stomach. I didn't even bother to ask her why she wasn't on her book tour. I was scared to get curse out.

"Rodster! Whooooo."

The club closed so I carried her back to their room. Which was pretty freaking sweet. It had a full bar, penthouse style and hardwood floors. Very Very nice. I place her on the bed and proceeded my way out the door. Before I could leave her side, Adriana pulled me into her.

"Where are you going?"

"To my room I guess." I said simply. Her blue eyes were capturing me again. I looked over and saw her phone vibrating. "You gonna answer that?"

She nodded her head no. "Come here."

"Your drunk no."

"No I'm not....come here."

_Songs and words single ladies by Beyonce Knowels'- Carter. Get'em B!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Here another chapter and I hope you all enjoy.** _DIVA by Beyonce_song and lyrcis belong to her.

I woke up in Vegas and I almost why. Oh yeah, Mark. I wasn't upset at the fact that he fuck her....okay yes I am but he broke my promise. The Vegas lights were replaced with the morning sun and I wanted to get up and close the tall curtain but couldn't move. I looked at my cell and it was 11:32 am. I haven't slept this late since......in a long fucking time. I turned over and saw. "Rodney! What the hell? Get out of my bed!"

He didn't bugde. I shoved him and finally he goraned. "What!" He said.

"Get up. what are you doing here. YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE WITH THE BOYS." I finally realized.

"The boys are fine they're at their mothers house and I was having my boys night out." He finally go up and wipe the cold out of his eyes. "Why aren't you on your book tour? Seems like you just drop the kids off on me."

I shot up. "I had didn't have any signings this weekend so I went out which is none of your business-"

He pouted. "Oh trouble in paradise already with the dead one?"

I rolled my eyes and headed for the shower. Slamming the door behind me I ran the shower water. I heard Rodney's knocks but ignored them. That little comment got to me. And shit like that never did before. Maybe hooking up with Mark was a big mistake and I shouldn't have sign those papers. Stepping into the showers I let the water run through my hair down my body and as the water left my feet, it touched the tile of the hotel. My feelings are truly hurt and Mark made a promise to me. I can't believe while we were "together" he was still fucking her. What a typically man, what a typically fucking man.

_Flashback_

_Adriana entered Shawn's dressing room searching for him. "Hey." She shot Shawn a look. _

_"Don't hey me, keep your little dog Sunny in control Shawn."_

_Shawn leaned up against the wall. "You know I only want you."_

_Adriana knew he was a player and didn't care if they were serious or not. Her feelings weren't never involved so thats why it didn't matter if Shawn was with the entire WWF women's locker room. "Whatever, I don't like to get into fights were it make it seems like everyone thinks its over you. I kicked her ass more than twice Shawn tell her to stop while she's ahead before she has a black eye."_

_He smriks and placed his title belt over his shoulder. "Come here."_

_"No I'm serious-"_

_"I think your just upset because she said something about me that got to you-"_

_Adriana crossed her arms. "Please. And if she did I bet me and plenty other of women can say the same thing."_

_Shawn frown. "Don't say that."_

_"What? It must be true. Oh did I hurt your feelings, because surely it was immature of you to go tell your kilq buddies that we were fucking it's none of their business."_

_"I didn't tell them Body."_

_She placed her hands on her hips. "Then how did they find out Shawn."_

_He threw his hands up in the air. "I guess they suspect it and I kind of blush a bit at the mention of your name and......." He sighs._

_Was that suppose to make the situation and me feel better? Because you blushed at the sound of my name? "As if....whatever Shawn." Guys are always breaking or hurting something. Adriana left slamming the door behind her._

_End flashback_

* * *

"Motherfucker!" Mark slams his phone into his gym bag. Trying not to call Adriana but he couldn't.

"What's got into you?"

"Glen, she won't return my calls."

"You must got it bad for her man. Never seen you like this." He handed him a water bottle.

"Thanks. I just can't...ughhh!"

Glen laughed.

"It's not funny."

"To see you like this....yes it is man. Personally, I never knew you and her had something going on until now. I didn't know it happened in 98."

"I was going through a divorce and I needed some company that's all it was suppose to be But-"

"But...." Glen wanted to know.

"But....I don't know. I didn't want the girl to be a rebound and I've always thought she was attractive ever since she deubed in the company."

"'Well it's obvious that your in love with her and your a sucker for letting her go the first time so don't let it happened the second time. Nothing is stopping you two but.....you two."

"Your right." He sighs. "I'm gonna go."

As Mark left, he saw Kelly at the end of the hallway. "Hey Kelly."

"Yes." The blonde looked up at the larger superstar.

"I need a favor."

* * *

_I'm a a __Diva__ (hey)  
I'm a I'm a a diva (hey)  
I'm a I'm a a diva (hey)  
I'm a I'm a a diva  
I'm a I'm a a diva (hey)  
I'm a I'm a a diva  
I'm a I'm a a diva (hey)  
I'm a I'm a…_

Na na na diva is a female version of a hustla  
Of a husla  
Of a of a hustla  
Na na na diva is a female version of a hustla  
Of a husla  
Of a of a hustla

Stop the track, let me state facts  
I told you give me a minute, and I'll be right back  
Fifty million round the world and they said that I couldn't get it  
I done got so sick and filthy with benj's I cant spend  
How you gone be talkin shit?  
You act like I just got up in it  
Been the number one diva in this game for a minute  
I know you read the paper, the one that they call a queen  
Every radio round the world know me  
Cause that's where I be 

This song is me and I am this song. It makes me wants to call Vince and agree to the two matches and promos he had me set up to do. I am a diva and this is my them song.

_When he pull up, wanna pop my hood up  
Bet he better have a six pack, in the cooler  
Getting money, divas getting money  
If you aint getting money then you aint got nothing for me  
Tell me somethin (tell me somthin)  
Where yo boss at? (where yo boss at?)  
Where my ladies up in there that like to talk back? (that like to talk back)  
I wanna see ya ( I wanna her her)  
I'd like to meet cha (I wanna meet her)  
What you said (not to me)  
She aint no diva (she aint no diva)_

Sasha enetred my room and gave me a look. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Imma a Diva!!" I laughed. "Were going out right?"

"Yeah, but honey your way too into this song." She laughed.

"Were are my cousin and sis in law?"

"Still getting dress. I'd figure Rodney left by now-"

"Please nothing happened, he been left."

Sasha smirks. "Good."

"Why are you smirking?" I asked her.

"Nothing." She picked up my cell. "Damn 44 missed called and more than the voice messages too. We only been here since last night. You gotta talk to him sometime soon Body."

"I am...but not while I'm in Vegas. Now,leaving my phone here and let's go.

* * *

"So how has everything been going Michelle?"

Michelle smiled at her friend on the other end. "Great, never better. But I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"They won't. Besides he hurt you and he's gonna pay."

"Sunny I have a feeling your doing this to get even with Adriana."

Sunny smirks. "No....it's both."


	18. Chapter 18

**Unbreakable heart by Jessica Andrew. Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing!!!! Keep them coming! Sorry for making this chapter a bit longer than normal.**

_An empty house, a broken fairy tale__  
__A hollow girl with empty arms__  
__From an angel's tears God made the stars__  
__Why can't He make me an unbreakable heart__In my blue world, you shone like Heaven's fire__  
__And left me cryin' in the dark__  
__How could anyone be so hard__  
__Did you think I had an unbreakable hear_

So I'm listing to this song it's so true. Why do hearts have to be they can't be made of medal?......I know that was really a blonde moment but I am really into my feelings right now. It's around 10:45 at night and I am consuming around about 400 calories with this ice cream. Mark only called once today which is something that is not normal. Usually, even when were talking he'll call four or three times. Sighs......this is insane who am I kidding I am in love with this man. Ding Dong......Who in the hell is this?

_I suppose I should know__  
__Sometimes love just comes and goes__  
__But I believed, foolish me__  
__We'd go on and on_

"Mark, what the hell?" He brushed past me. "How dare you just pop up-" With a kiss he shut me up. I was still mad as hell at him but I let my guard down when his lips touched mine. So I slapped him. "What the hell are you doing here Mark?"

"You don't answer phone calls so I figured a pop up would do the trick."

"Mark, let me just tell you one thing. I'm not upset about you having a baby with her. It was during the time you fuck her you were fucking me." I got mad all over again thinking about it. "I mean shit, WHILE you where here in my bed telling me you love me......did you even brake it off with Michelle? Actually when did you brake it off with her?" Did I really want to know the answer to that question?

_One day, someone will come to you__  
__And rock you tightly in her arms__  
__Please remember this, when you drop your guard__  
__Nobody has an unbreakable heart_

Mark stood there looking me dead in my face. His face had no expression on them what so ever. "I broke it off with her a few days before the Disney trip." His tone was low. "Adriana I-"

"Save it, okay. This is déjv all over again expect the fact that you know how I really feel." I couldn't look at him.

"I've always had a thing for you and you just-"

"I think you need to leave Mark."

_From an angel's wings to a fallen star__  
__God makes everything but unbreakable hearts_

I heard the front door open. "Adriana? You here?"

"Yeah Rodney come in."

"Where are the boys?" He asked.

"After school, and Randy is at my sister's house." I laid on the couch. After Mark's pop up I really wasn't up to do anything. So I laid in the house hair in a messy bun and sweats and a tank top.

"Oh, I came by to spend time with them and .....are you okay?" He looked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I lied when in reality I am confused as hell.

"Well, later on tonight I'll come by then." He kisses me on the cheek. "Bye Adriana."

"Hey Rodney!."

He steps back inside of the house. "Yeah."

No I can't do that. I know this man still have have feelings for me. "See you later."

He smiled. "Alright, bye body. "

After he left, for some reason I wanted him to stay. Later on that afternoon, I watched No Way Out of 98 .

_Flashback_

_"Hey, you miss me?"_

_Adriana turned around to see the sight of Shawn standing next to her. GOD this man was sexy and gorgeous as hell. She couldn't keep herself from staring at his hair and body period. "Maybe."_

_"I've been hearing you got a little friend now to keep you company."_

_Adriana didn't give Shawn any eye contact. "That's none of your business, besides you have Sunny." Walking away at the end of hallway she turned to her new friend. "Hey you!"_

_He turned around. "Hello."_

_"So you ready for tonight? Your match with Kane ....the big inferno?"_

_He nodded his head yes. She was surprise at the fact she was still so young in the business and had already made a name for herself. Not only by begin a total knockout but a kick ass female wrestler as well. Adriana felt like Mark was staring into her thoughts._

_"What are you thinking about?" He asked her. _

_"A lot of things." She spoke walking towards him and taking a seat on the speaker. _

_Mark paused at the fact he was suddenly turned on by her. She was not book for a match that night but did have a promo with Sable. Mark notice her tiny blue jean mini skirt that showed her tan toned legs. And no they never end, it seemed like they kept going and going and going and going. Her leather top hugged her curves and bust in so perfectly. Mark deiced it was time to leave before he got an un expected twitch to the dick._

_"Well, I can catch up with you later then."_

_Adriana eyes gazed over him from head to toe. "Alright then._

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

_

Gunner walked in to see his father laying on the couch. "Hey dad."

"Hey, how was your mother?" Mark asked him.

"She's great." He looked at him. "On the other hand you haven't been home this much since.....I can't even remember."

Mark smirked. "Smart ass."

"Where's Adriana? I wouldn't mind seeing Alan again." He laughs. Mark didn't reply. Gunner crossed his arms. "What did you do?"

Mark looked up. "Your taking sides-"

"Dad, I mean you can be a bit of a prick and mean at the same time."

Mark rolled his eyes. "I really can't explain it to you but I -I messed up really really bad and I tried to fix it."

"This should be something you talk with Kevin about not me I'm your son and I am only 17 so......I can't help you. Really this is suppose to be the other way around."

Mark knew his son was trying to be funny, he glared at him trying to cover up his over laughter. "I don't know what to do?"

"Did you pop up at her door?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then let's try another strategy that won't put you in a stalker mode."

"And what would that be?" Mark looked up at him. He then turned it on MTV. "Raw is about to come on-"

"Like you can't get a copy of it. This girl I'm cool with she makes me watch this every time its a re-run on when it come on."

Mark looked at his son then again at the television. "What is this-"

"The Hills."

Mark looked at his son in a confuse state. "What the hell? Why would I want to watch the Hills?"

"Because, it may help you. There's been a lot of cheating on here, not saying you cheated on her or anything but the couples on here seem to make up pretty fast. Maybe you can learn from them?"

Mark still staring at his son. "Hey I'm trying to help you out bro." His cell then rings. "Hello?"

"Mark, it's Michelle. When will you be back in town?"

He rolled his eyes. "Not sure, why?"

"I'm not feeling well."

"Your pregnant of course your not feeling well."

Michelle made a face. "Please Mark, no smart remarks right now."

"I'm not sure, but I'll give you call later alright....promise."

"Alright, goodnight."

Gunner was all into the conversation. Mark then changed the channel back on USA to watch Raw. "Don't ask Gunner."

"I won't, I'll just ask Kevin or Glen. Good night."

* * *

I don't even want to be here. But my boys wanted to go to RAW and since it was only a two hour drive to San Diego I figure why the hell not. Didn't have to pay for anything but gas. Since the boys wanted Rodney and their Uncles Joey and Pete to come, they came along to. Again I was the only female in the car. I had to deal with Alana and Pete's farting contest while Joey and Bryce arm wrestled in the back seat. Somehow my youngest Randall was sound asleep.

"We should get there in about the next half hour." Rodney said.

"Okay." I looked at him. "That's cool." I had to let the window down. "Haven't you guys ran out of gas!" I looked back. "Stop farting!"

"Mommy it stinks."

"Alan that you."

Minutes later.....we arrived back stage and few hours before the show. The kids ran off while Randell stuck with Rodney. I wondered off and my eyes were locked on Michelle. The bitch doesn't look pregnant to me. I gave her my coldest stare and turned in another direction.

"Hey Body."

"Hi Mickie. How are you?"

"Good and you?"

"Alright."

"So when are you coming back here."

I had to laugh. "I would but it's not like how it use to be. Let me use the rest room and I'll catch up later."

"Alright."

* * *

After washing my hands, she came out of the stall and paused. I didn't speak just check my lip gloss. It was dead silent.

"So have Mark told you, were having a baby."

This bitch had a smirk on her face. "Yeah, congrats. But if you think that's the only way your going to trap him think again."

"It wasn't a trap were both adults." She looked at me through the mirror. "If you wasn't such a slut and stole my man from me things would be much better-"

"Can't steal anything if he wasn't;t yours to began with."

"Mark dosen't want you. Your nothing but a washed up has been-"

"That at your age I was already a seven time women's champion and the youngest to be inductee into the hall of fame. What do you have under your belt bitch? Oh besides opening your legs to Shane after you lost the Diva search you know the only reason why you are where your at is because of Mark."

Just then I had to stand there and let the slap she gave me register. I shoved her on the floor instantly and pounded her in the face. I lost and scared but I couldn't stop myself I was so mad and pissed off. But this wasn't even Michelle's fault it was Marks because he couldn't keep his dick in his pants.

"Body! Body get off her come on!" I claim down to find myslfe in the arms of Nattie. "Come on let's go."


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks everyone for reading enjoy**

I sat in Vince's office all shaken up. She wasn't bleeding but she was pretty messed up. I just looked at Nattie. "I don't know what happened."

She looked at me. "Yeah, well you did something I've been wanting to do for a long time anyway. "

"I WAS WRONG." I cired. "I just assulated a pregant woman-"

"Even if she pregnant." Nattie rolled her eyes.

"Shit, I'm going to jail."

She walked over towards me. "No, your not. I'm pretty sure everything will be fine. Have you claim down now?"

"Still a bit shaky but I'm cool. I'm finna go out here with boys and enjoy the show like nothing ever happened."

* * *

"Kelly."

Kelly turned around to meet Glen's eyes. "What you find out."

"Nothing really, she's been talking a lot to Sunny though."

He leaned up against the wall. "How you know that?"

"I looked at her phone log while I took my break on the photo shoot set we had." Kelly spoke simply.

"Anything else?" Glen asked the young blonde.

"Nope."

He planted a kiss on her cheek."Let me know if you have anything else."

"Sure will."

* * *

Adriana began to walk towards the crowd to meet her boys in the front row. Before she could get there she felt a powerful force pull her into an empty locker room. She looked into the eyes of her lover. Mark was red and his was pissed off to the fullest. "What the hell to ya thihnk ya doing Adriana?"

"She attack me-"

"She's pregnant. Your that mad to kill my child-"

I cired. "I wasn't thinking."

He punch the wall. "No you wasn't!" He took a deep breath. "How could you."

"Mark I-"

"I can't believe I even considered begin with you."

"Mark, listen this was-"

He removed my hands and slammed me up against the wall. "Stay away from me!"

* * *

"Daddy where's mommy?" Alan asked.

"Not sure." Rodney leaned over to Joey. "Watch them."

"The show is about to start." He said with a mouth full of pop corn.

"I know, let me get Adriana."

* * *

Sunny and Michelle were inside of Michelle hotel room. "This is perfect."

Michelle looked at her. "Are you serious? I can't believe I let you talk me into this. I've just gotten my ass kick."

"All you needed was a few bruises and a few punches. Bam your baby is gone." Sunny had an evil grin on her face. Michelle felt bad, but she's going to feel sorry for Sunny.

* * *

"Mark! Hey Mark!" Glen yelled down the hall. He had heard what happened and he knew Mark got word from Michelle.

"What Glen!"'

Glen stood face to face with him. "Listen, I know your more than pissed off but I think you should check Michelle's bag-"

"The woman just got hurt, I have to go check up on her and our kid."

Glen pulled Mark back around to him so that he can look at him the eye. "Kelly found something very interesting in there. I think you should check her bags or purse or whatever she has."

Mark wasn't trying to hear it." Glen, I'm-"

"JUST DO IT! Didn't I tell you I'd keep my eye out! I have been now just do what I told you."

* * *

I look a hot mess. The bitch got a few cuts on me but that was about it. My back is killer and Mark..........Mark I can;t believe he put his hands on me. "The motherfucker." I walked out onto the crowd from backstage I ran into Rodney.

"What the hell-"

"I'll explain later alright. I just want to watch the show right now." I didn't feel like talking about it. I never had to fight over a guy and I thought it was really senseless for other women to do so. And I now was a straight up hypocrite in so many words.

"Alright come on then." He wrapped his arms around my neck. "The boys have been asking about you."

As we walked in our seats, Joey and Pete were staring really hard. I cut them the evil eye and they continue back to messing with the kids. It was a Super show with all three brands so Mark of course made his appearance. As I held Randall on my lap, I tired my best not to stare at him but I did. The words form earlier ran through my head from beginning to the end of his match. _"I can't believe I even considered begin with you." _After Raw, my kids too pictures and met with everyone.

"Mom, where Undertaker I want to see him."

Rodney folded his arms and looked at me. "I'm not sure Bryce."

"Can I go look for him-"

"No honey you got school tomorrow and we'll have to be leaving now. I'll let him okay."

He pouted. "Fine."

* * *

Mark entered Michelle's room to find Sunny there. "What the fuck are you doing here Tammy?"

"To talk with Michelle, since you weren't here to console her someone had to."

To be honest Mark never did like the girl. Yeah she was cute and pretty god on the mic BACK THEN. But she was a whore and just something about her was not good. Michelle is a good girl, why and where did she find a friend in Sunny? "First of all I took of that situation already and lastly whatever Michelle has going on is none of your business."

Sunny tilted her head. "If you say so."

"Where is she?"

"In the shower. Tell her I said goodnight." She gave Mark a quick wink before she closed the door behind her. His rolled his eyes in disgust.

Michelle heard the voices and quickly turned the shower off. She peeked through the door. "Hey."

"Hey, why aren't you at the hospital?" He questioned.

"I'm fine, she didn't kick me in the stomach or anything-"

"It doesn't matter." Damn Body did a job on her pretty face. "Get dress."

Knowing Mark he wouldn't take no for a answer when i really mattered. "Let me dry my hair and can you sit my bag by the door?" She closed the door.

Mark did so. As he placed the bag on the ground his eyes widen at what he saw that feel out. He bang on the door. "Mark what-"

"Explain this?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks everyone for reading and the reviews!!! Keep them coming.**

**Poker face by Lady gaga**

After dropping Pete and Joey off, Rodney and I along with our boys headed home. After placing the kids to bed, I took the longest shower ever and again crying at that. Un fucking believable that prick. I hate him but at the same time I love him so much. I came upstairs to fine Rodney sitting in the living room. (Sorry my house is made weird)

"Hey."

"Hi."

His eyes still on me "Wanna talk?"

"I guess so." I sat down next to him placing my feet on the sofa.

"What happened tonight?"

"Well, to make a long story short, Mark and I are no longer a couple or whatever. I feel so heart broken."

"Now you know how it feels?"

EXCUSE ME. "First of all I was just as upset about our marriage ending as you were. I thought we were past that-"

He laughed I didn't see shit funny. "I am- we are. Sorry, go on."

"No you just ruined it for me dude. I thought we can try this friend thing Rodney."

Rodney grabs her hand. "I'm sorry, I am really." He kisses my hand. "I didn't mean to bring that up Adriana please."

"Anyway......yeah so were over."

"What happened?"

"He got another girl pregnant while were together. He broke a promise to me."

Rodney listen more. "What to never cheat was his promise to you or something?"

Adraian knew she couldn't tell Rodney the exact words it would crush him. "Yeah something like that."

Mark still has my heart really he dose. But I can't face him right now. I'm glad Rodney was here to talk to me. I rested my head on his shoulders. "I am so confuse, I just don't know what to do I'm.....lost."

Rodney held my hand. "Well I know were not together anymore, but I love you. I want you to be happy. Just remember that I'll always be here no matter what. I'm sorry how thing ended with us."

Now I feel like shit. Rodney was a great guy he really was and still is. "Rodney, I can't sit her and say I don't love you. Love will always be there, but not like it use to be. And I want you to be happy too. I won't be a dumb ex-wife I promise."

He laughed. Rodney then lifts my chin up and placed a kiss on my forehead. His lips then moved down to my cheek, my neck then back to my lips. The first one was a little peck but now our foreheads were resting on each others. He pulled me into a deep passionate kiss.

_Oh shit_

* * *

Michelle froze and stood still. She's never seen Mark so upset. He punched the wall. "Why the fuck do you have tampons and you're suppose to pregnant? What are you gonna say their Sunny's?"

"Mark, listen, I'm-"

"Are you pregnant or not." His tone was full of anger but the volume in his voice was low but still gave a scare to Michelle. "Answer me."

"Many women can be pregnant and still have their peri-"

"Fucking answer me!"

Michelle nodded her head no while not giving Mark any eye contact. He lift her chin up and looked her into her brown eyes. "Go to hell."

* * *

I woke up the next morning wrap in the arms of Rodney. Actually this might sound cheesy but his heartbeat actually woke me up. Bryce then entered the room. "Mom, I think Alan had an accident."

"I got it." Rodney said forcing himself off the couch.

"Okay, is Randy still sleep?" I asked my oldest son.

"Yeah." He climb up next to me. "Is dad coming back here?"

"I don't know kiddo. Get ready for school so I can drop you guys off." I as well had to force myself up. "You want Captain Crunch?"

"Yes."

"Alright." As I made my way to my bathroom. I saw Rodney giving Alan a bath. "Good morning kid. "

He splashed the water. "Hi mommy!"

I rolled my eyes. My son was crazy. "I'm taking Randy with me today."

"Not fair!" Alan said. "I want to stay home."

"Well I'm sorry you can't. You got school." I said placing my hands on my hips.

Alan looked at his father. "Fine. Dry me off."

After checking up on Randy he was still alseep. "Yes." I hissed. I made Bryce and Alan a bowl each of captain crunch and place a few snack inside of their back packs. Thank God they wear uniforms because I would not know what to have laid out for them following the drama last night surrounding me.

"Hello?"

"Hey body it's Sasha.....how are things?" She asked.

"Good but I'm pretty sure you know I beat Michelle's ass."

Sasha laughed. "She's pregnant."

"Yeah well that didn't register in my mind until after I threw them hands at that bitch."

Sasha raised her eyebrow. "What?"

"Sorry, my boys like Cryme Tyme and I've been hanging with them so....but I kicked her ass. Then Mark....wow."

"Hey you don't have to talk about it really."

"Good because its making me upset all over again." I pouted.

"I just called to check up on you that's all. And....your birthday is in a few weeks so what are you doing for your big 39?"

"Don't know yet, got some major drama going on right now Sasha. Surprise me."

"Okay, call me later."

"Bye." I caught Rodney just in time. "Are you coming back after you drop the kids off?"

He looked around. "No, but I'll pick them up afterschool and take them to my condo."

"Oh, you got a busy day or something?" Why was I asking him all these questions?

"No I got a lunch date actually."

I got an attitude. "Oh yea?- I mean with who?"

"Joey and Pete set me up. Nothing, really." He said nicely.

I crossed my arms. "Okay...Well I guess I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Mark woke up around noon that following day. Smackdown was to began taping later that night in Anaheim and he had enough time to sleep him. Asshole was the main word running through his head. But it was Adriana voice that was doing the saying. Michelle lied, that chapter is over and he still loved Adriana He let her go once the second time Mark will not let her get away. But he wasn't going to push her just yet. He was going to give her time for her wounds to heal and for them to cool off. The fight between them was too fresh. Mark didn't know how long that was going to be.

* * *

"I can't believe I let you guys set me up." Rodney smiled.

"Rodney it's just a date." Pete said passing him some gum. "Besides, you don't have to marry her you guys are just going out on a date."

Rodney chewed on the gum. "Whatever I just feel weird doing it-"

"You're a bachelor whit a kick ass bachelor pad." Joey said. "Now all you need is just to get back there on the prowl dude."

"Whatever, how do she know what I look like?"

"I told her you we wearing Ed Hardy and she knows to wear a pink dress." Pete told her. "Be casual man."

"Here she comes- wow." Rodney's brown eyes widen and his jaw drop at the sight of her. "Damn."

She had on a pink v-neck sleeveless dress with black pumps. Light brownish and blonde hair with tan smooth skin. "Hi, you must be Rodney right."

"Yes, you're Casey?"

"Yes.....nice to meet you."

* * *

Weeks later........

_Mum mum mum mah__  
__Mum mum mum mah_

I felt more like 20 years old than 39. Rodney and Sasha threw a surprise party for me at AREA night club. I must say I was really surprise I really was. Sasha invited that bitch Sable I mean we never really had it out for each other like Sunny and I has but the only thing that's keeping peace between me and her is Sasha. Bret gave me a kiss on the cheek.

_I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays__  
__Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)__  
__Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start__  
__And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart_

"Happy birthday!"

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh__  
__I'll get him hot, show him what I've got__  
__Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,__  
__I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

"Wow, thanks Bret." Him and Sasha gave me a present that I will surely open up first.

"Welcome. You guys didn't have to do this I mean you already planned the party-"

Sasha leaned on her husband. "Actually this was Rodney's idea. I just help him with the minor stuff and the guest list."

_Can't read my,__  
__Can't read my__  
__No he can't read my poker face__  
__(she's got me like nobody)__  
__Can't read my__  
__Can't read my__  
__No he can't read my poker face__  
__(she's got me like nobody)_

I stood with a stupid look on my face. "Oh. Well have you seen him?"

"The last time I saw him was over at the bar."

"Okay....thanks." Aww Rodney. As I made my way to the bar Rodney was in a deep conversation with young woman. She was pretty and they seemed to be having a nice time. The body language seemed like they were lovers or going to be lovers. I turned around I didn't want to interrupt him. "Shawn, Rebecca hello thanks for coming."

"Hi." She hugs me. "How are you?" She was so nice. Most women if they knew I was with their husbands would still give me the eye. I mean seriously. "Great I'm 39."

"Almost 40."

Both Rebecca and me gave Shawn a look. "Hey, shut up."

He handed me a Tiffany's bag. "You remember that Tiffany is the other woman in my life. Thanks you guys."

"She picked it out." Shawn smiled. He then looked up. "Looks like there's someone here to see you."

I turned around. "Who?" My heart almost stop when I turned around. "Mark."

"Hey."

"Hi." My body froze.

He looked around. "Can we talk?"


	21. Chapter 21

THANKS EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!

Sunny watched as Michelle sat on the edge of her bed crying. "Ohh Michelle-"

"If I wouldn't have listen to you-"

Sunny's eyes darted on the female. "NO, if you would have done what I told you none of this would have happened-"

"Actually I should have not listen to you or befriened you period! Your a slut anyway."

Sunny placed her hands on her hips. "Actually no honey, I just take what I want and get what I want. Man you young girls today don't know a damn thing huh? You could have gotten pregnant by Mark that night she whoop your ass Michelle. BUT NO you had to have your bag full of tampons or pads laying around on the floor."

Michelle rolled her eyes and suddleny stop crying. "You can leave now."

"Do you still want him?"

"It' doesn't really matter now dose it Sunny? Mark hates me."

"Yes or no!" Sunny yelled.

"Yes." Michelle spoke softly.

"Then I can help you."

Michelle rolled her eyes. "No I'm not about too-"

"Michelle, this will work. Neither of us will get caught."

* * *

Mark followed me to the back section of the VIP. We sat face to face and seriously I felt like I was going to either do two things. Curse and yell at him or make love to this man right here in this VIP section where someone could catch us. "So....talk."

Mark placed two wrap boxes on the table next to the rest of my birthday presents. "I'm sorry."

I kept a straight face the entire time. His green eyes seemed like they were staring through my soul. "Alright. Apology accepted."

"I know I said and did something but it was out of rage. Baby- Adriana I never ment to hurt you honstely."

"I think we rushed into this too fast."

Mark looked at me in shock. "What do you mean?"

"I mean we involved each other too fast and the kids too fast. I was going thorough a divorce and you were already in a relationship with someone and-"

Mark sat next to me. I felt the heat coming from his body. DAMNIT why did we have to have a fight. "Adriana, look I-"

"Mark let's just take thing slow for right now."

"The girls have been asking about you and Gunner has so much love for Alan."

I moved in closer to him. "I....my boys have been asking about you guys as well. " He smelled so good. "

"I love you."

Ahhh fuck why can't I stay mad at this guy. "You think saying you love me is going to change anything? Look today is my day and really I don't want to have this conversation here not right now Mark so..." I got up. "You can stay here but I'm leaving. I mean I know you came here to make amends and all that shit but seriously I-"

His tongue entered my mouth and he set his lips on mine. Mark and I kissed many of times but this was full of so much passion it was insane. I totally lost control of the situation. Mark not even Shawn made me feel like this. Mark made my knee got weak I had to sit back down on the couch. I broke the kiss and got back to my composer. "I have to go."

* * *

I went to find confort in Rodney but he was too busy paying attention to some bimbo. Which I think is really fucking rude considering it's my damn birthday and shit.

"Why are you pouting?" Sasha asked me handing me a drink.

"Because I am confuse and I shouldn't be and my ex-husband is not up here with me at my party he's downstairs."

Sasha had a confuse look on her face. "Huh? Wait you and Mark was in there for a long time-"

"Yeah, nothing happened he's sorry thou."

Sasha took her drink back. "Everything is all right....right?"

"Yeah I guess. I'm not really thinking about it so whatever. I'm finna get drunk and have fun." I took another big gulp of Sasha's drink and headed to the larger VIP section where my guest was. I danced and I was drink from what I can remember I was a complete drunken mess but I sober up by the time we left. Mark had conversations with Shawn the entire night and his eyes were sighted on me as well.

"Let me take you home."

"No, I'm fine. Really I am Rodney. Besides I'm pretty sure you have some other business to attend too." I raised my eyebrow.

He cock his eyebrow. "What?"

Mark then came behind me. "I'll take her home."

I turned to him. "I don't want you to take me home either I AM FINE! THANK YOU."

"Let one of us take you home, I want my boys to come home to their mother!" Rodney spoke.

"Did you just yell at me?-" Rodney pick me up and placed me over his shoulders and in the backseat of my Range Rover, while Mark adjusted the driver's seat. After he strap me inside like I was Alan or Randall, he planted a small kiss on my forehead.

"Goodnight, happy birthday babe."

I smiled lightly at him. "Wear a condom."

* * *

_It's your birthday so I know  
you want to riiide out,  
Even if we only go to myyy house  
Sip mo- weezy as we sit upon myyy couch  
Feels good, but I know you want to  
cryyy out _

_You say you want passion  
I think you found it  
Get ready for action  
Don't be astounded  
We switchin' positions  
You feel surrounded  
Tell me where you want  
your gift, girl_

We arrived at my house and Mark opens the front door_._I instantly kick my heels off and collapse my sectional. "How are you gonna get back to your truck?"

"I'm sleeping on the couch and your going to your bed."

It seemed more like an order than an answer to the question I asked him. "Alright then, and yes you can spend the night."

_  
Girl you know I-I-I  
Girl you know I-I-I  
I've been feenin'  
Wake up in the late night...dreamin' about your lovin'  
Girl you know I-I-I  
Girl you know I-I-I  
Don't need candles or cake  
just need your body to make good_

_Birthday sex  
Birthday sex_

_It's the best day of the year, girl_

_Birthday sex  
Birthday sex_

_It feels like, feels like... lemme hit that...g-spot g-spot_

I walked downstairs into my bedroom and got comfortable under the covers. "Ugh its 2:45 in the morning why can't I sleep?" I decide to go upstairs and get some water from the kitchen. I turned around to see Mark standing there. "What the fuck!"

"Sorry I heard something."

"IT'S JUST ME!" I yelled. I placed my hand on my heart which was now beating hella fast. "Shit Mark."

"Sorry."

_See you sexy and them jeans got me  
on 10  
1-2-3, think I got you pinned  
Don't tap out...fight until the end  
Ring that bell; we gon start over again  
We grindin' wit passion, cuz it's yo birthday  
Been at it for hours...I know you thirsty  
You kiss me so sweetly...taste just like Hershey's  
Just tell me how you want yo gift, girl_

"Yeah....its fine. Why aren't you sleep?" I asked him.

"Why aren't you?"

_First I'm gonna take a dive into the water deep until I know I pleased  
that body (body ah oop)  
_

I placed my hands on my hips and sat the glass down on the table. "I believe I asked you first and I can't sleep."

"Oh, same here."

He had on nothing but a white tank top and his black slacks. He moved in closer to me and kissed me softly on the cheek. Again his lips moved from my cheek to my neck then again to my lips. He hoist me onto the table.

"Mark....Ahhh Mark."

_Or girl without a broom  
I might just sweep you off your feet  
And make you wanna tell somebody  
(body, how I do)  
somebody body how i do  
Or maybe we can float on top my water bed you close your eyes as i impry between your legs _

Fuck it. "Mark, my kids eat here. Let's move this somewhere else."

_We work our way from kitchen stoves, and tables  
Girl you know I'm more than able to please, yeah  
Say you wanted flowers on the bed (on the bed)  
But you got me and now it's on again_

He placed me in my bed and fell on top of me. Removing my shirt and placing his hands all over my body. "I'm never gonna hurt you again...I promise."

I closed my eyes and let him take full control over my body. Mark's played with my belly ring. Man that tongue, I finally mange to wrap my legs around his neck and his tounge explored my entire body. I thrust my hips to the rhythm of his tongue. "Ahhh, ahhh fuck!" I never knew my room had an eco I hope my boys never heard me and their father. "Ahhh Mark I'm finnna fuckin cum."

"I got cha." Mark look up at me with those lustful green eyes. His thick long tongue hit my g-spot and I came. Mark placed on a condom and lift my legs over his shoulders. His tattooed arms were placed on opposite sides of my head. He entered me slowly and I felt him fill me up. "Damn it body." He hissed.

The sound of our flesh hit against eachother other drove me insane I felt like my enitre body was gonna explode. Mark then turned me over in a real roughly manner.

He slaps my ass and grabs my hair while he worked my ass from behind. "You like that?"

I bit my lip. "Yes."

_Girl you know I-I-I  
Girl you know I-I-I  
I've been feenin'  
Wake up in the late night...dreamin' about your lovin'  
Girl you know I-I-I  
Girl you know I-I-I  
Don't need candles or cake  
just need your body to make good_

_Birthday sex  
Birthday sex_

We came together and the only thing that was making noise was us trying to get our heart rate back down. I looked at him. "I'm still mad at you."

He smirked wiping to sweat from his huge forehead. "I love you too

_It's the best day of the year, girl_

_Birthday sex by Jeremiah thanks for your reviews and for reading.....xoxo_


	22. Chapter 22

**Emotional Rollercoaster by Vivian Green. Thanks for reading and remember to review!!!**

_Last night I cried, tossed and turned  
Woke up with dry eyes  
My mind was racing, feet were pacing  
Lord, help me please, tell me what I have gotten into_

_Ran my 3 miles to clear my mind  
It always helps me out  
It's my therapy when I'm losin' it  
Which is usually, hey_

_I'm on an emotional rollercoaster  
Lovin' you ain't nothin' healthy  
Lovin' you was never good for me (For me)  
But I can't get off_

_This emotional rollercoaster  
Lovin' you ain't nothin' healthy  
Lovin' you was never good for me (For me, oh)  
But I can't get off_

We both up the morning well afternoonish and my body was sore. For goodness sakes I'm 39 not 29 anymore. "Wake up." He groaned. I moaned and turned my back to him.

Ding Dong. "Can you go get the door?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes and got up.

_Yesterday I told myself  
I was gonna be okay  
Gonna start a new day, truly happy  
I was gonna take control of me_

_But eventually reality hit me  
Mentally, physically, emotionally  
And I opened my eyes and realized  
That I was still bein' taken for a constant ride on your_

_I'm on an emotional rollercoaster (Ooh, baby)  
Lovin' you ain't nothin' healthy (For real, it's never happened for me)  
Lovin' you was never good for me (Oh, but I can't get)  
But I can't get off (Ooh...ooh...baby...)_

_Emotional rollercoaster (You got me goin' up and down)  
Lovin' you ain't nothin' healthy (Oh)  
Lovin' you was never good for me (Never good for me, ah)  
But I can't get off_

Mark answered the door but there was no one there but a note. "I'm watching you....what?" He looked around and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He closed the door behind him. Ripped up the note and left. "It was the wrong house." He spoke simply laying on the bed next to her.

"Oh." Adriana leaned in towards him. "Mark, this wasn't suppose to happened."

"What do you mean?"

"This, us sleeping together and everything I mean-"

Mark placed his index fingers on the tip of Adriana's lips. "Shut up. You want to take things slow so then we will."

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT-" Her lips were sealed with his. Adriana looked into Mark's eyes. "You want something to eat?"

She asked, her tone less of anger in it. "Sure, and quick sandwich is fine no mayo and hurry and make it because I can go another round." He slaps her on the ass she she exited her bed.

* * *

Later on Rodney arrived with the boys and I hug them all at once. "Hey my boys I missed you."

"How was your birthday mommy?" Alan asked.

"Grate and was you guys all good a Nana's house?" I asked them. They could give Rodney's mother a run for her money.

"I was." Bryce said running upstairs to his room.

"Me too." Alan cashing after Bryce. I watched Rodney as he placed Randall in his high chair.

"What was that smart ass comment?'

He looked pissed off. "What comment?"

"The one you made last night, wear a condom? How dare you disrespect me?"

My jaw drop. I remember saying that but then again I don't know. "I was tipsy and a bit jealous."

"Your jealous after Mark took you home. I'm pretty sure he didn't leave that night either."

"What is it to you it's none of your business anyway Rodney-"

Rodney crossed his arms. "And it's none of your business who I'm with either."

"SO WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL!"

"aHHHH." Randall began to whine.

Rodney comforted his son. "I dunno, your the one who made the comment."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't want to fight." I walked up to him. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, your cool." He said not giving me any eye contact. "I'm going to take Randall with me."

I placed my hands on my hips. "Okay, Randall birthday is a few week so I'll be busy with that if you need me."

He grabs Randall's overnight bag. "Alright."

After he closed the door I knew he was still piss even after I apologized to him. I didn't mean for it to come out like that it was just a joke. I sigh , then all of a sudden I heard a big boom upstairs.

"BRYCE, ALAN! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING UP THERE!"

* * *

"Hey dad."

"Hey Gunner, what cha doing?" Mark asked his oldest son.

"Playing with Bones and eating a thick burger from It's so good."

Mark laughed. "What's new kid."

"Nothing much. Just checking up on ya. When ya get back home, there a big envelope waiting on the table for you. There's no return address."

"Did you open it."

"UH no I just came over her to check up on bones and get your mail. You might be involved in some freaky things that I don't want to know about so ....no."

Mark laughed. "Whatever kid, thanks."

"See you later pops."

Mark smirks. "Tryna make me feel old?"

"No.....dude you are old."

"Bye Gunner."

"Bye pops!" As Mark closed his cell shut. He thought about Adriana and how much of a fool he was to believe Michelle lies. This will be his last show then afterwards taking time off will be best for him and his kids. This will give him more time to spend with Adriana and to make up for being an ass. Mark also thought this would give him time to spot out anything out of the ordinary at Adriana's home. It's probably someone messing with her. Mark figured.

* * *

Weeks later, my baby boy Randall was truning 3 and a swimming party was in order. "Hey Brandon, place that Rotel dip on the table next to the cake."

"Alright Auntie!" He yelled over the music.

Of course I had my pink swim suit on with a towel wrap around me. Rodney and Randall had on matching shorts...It looked really cutie. "Awww hi pookie."

Randall smiled reaching for me. I grabbed him. "Adriana , where do you want me to put his present."

"In the living room."

* * *

As Rodney placed his son's gift in the living room, there was a knock on the door. As he opened it no one was there...but a note. As he opened the letter there was no name or return address. It said in cut out letters **Nice FAMILY, bEttER KEeP and EYE out oN tHE lIttle ONES**! Rodney felt his heart beat almost a thousands miles. He jump at the creaking of the front door opening.

"Shouldn't leave the door open like this."

His eyes starred directly into Marks. "Their out back."

Mark gave Gracie to Gunner while Chasey walked with her brother hand in hand to the back yard. Mark stayed. "Look, I think we need to talk."

"Look, I don't care about_ that_ right now actually I don't care about _that_ period so If it's besides _that_ we can talk about anything...boxing or something but not _that_."

Mark raised any eyebrow. "You like boxing?"

Soon, Adriana walked in. "AWKWARD." She smiled. "Hey guys.....what's going on?"

Rodney place the envelope in his pocket. "Nothing."

Her eyes locked on both men back and fourth. "Our son is finna blow out the candles. And Alan got gum in his Mohawk that Pete gave him without my permission."

_"She's never gonna let that go.'_Rodney said to him. "I'll be out in the sec. I'm finna use the restroom."

Adriana knew something was up, she just couldn't pin point it. "Well Randy is going to blow out his candles in a bit so hurry up."

Rodney watched as Adriana and Mark walked towards the outside patio arm in arm. At the sight of it he rolled his eyes but seconds later brushed the feeling of jealously off. As he entered the rest room, he pulled the envelope out with the note. He wanted to believe someone was playing a trick but deep down he felt someone was putting his family in danger and he had to investigate.

* * *

"Are we done now, I'm really ready to leave."

Sunny glared at Michelle. "Yeah...it's freakin hot out here. Did you send the photos to his place?"

"Yeah I did."

Sunny smiled. "Grate, now all we'll have to do is sit and wait.....and watch."

* * *

Finally, the gum was out of Alan's hair and Randall could now blow out the candles to his cake. "Yay!!!" Oddly they went back to play instead of standing in line waiting for cake and ice cream. "I'm gonna take the boys with me later on if that alright?"

I looked at Rodney. "Well I plan on taking them to six flags-"

"I'll do it."

I placed my hands on my hip. "Rodney if this has anything to do with you and Mark-"

Rodney sighs. "This doesn't have a damn thing to do with....him. I thought there wasn't going to be any drama Adriana?"

"FINE. When I get done cutting the cake and everything I'll go pack their bags."

"Fine."

_Later......._

The party was over and the kids were fast asleep while Bryce, Alan and Randall went to their dad's place. Mark checked his mail while laying in the bed with Adriana. "Turn that light off when your done Mark."

"Sure will...goodnight."

"Night."

She rolled over fast asleep. Mark continue to go though his mail. A few bills, spam mail, and a big envelope. "This must be the one Gunner was talking about. He saw that there was pics taken with his ex-wife Sara and his two girls at the playground. Mark felt his blood boil and he needed to know with a passion who the hell it was taking pictures of his family and who were placing notes at Adriana's door. Mark figured he had an idea and will confront them ....soon.


	23. Chapter 23

_**I know I posted this chapter up yesterday but I had to give my prayers out to a Icon and Legan of Muisc Michael Jackon. Depsite his troubles he was the Best and Still is this story is for you!**_

* * *

Thanks for the reviews and enjoy this chapter............xoxo

I woke up the next morning and look over at Mark, I saw that he was still sleep and decide to go downstairs and fix something. Since my boys weren't here, I didn't have to fix anything too big. "Toast and scrambled eggs." As I was preparing the batter, felt someone staring at me. "Ahh...Gracie....girl."

"Hi." She spoke standing at the doorway of my kitchen.

"Hey, want to help me cook?"

She smiled like Mark. "Uh-huh."

I picked her up. "Your the only one up?"

"Yes."

* * *

The smell of something cooking woke Mark up. Instantly he made his way downstairs after brushing his teeth. "Good morning my favorite girls."

"Good Morning Daddy, I was helping Addie cook."

Mark kissed his daughter on the forehead. "Sweet heart that's not her name. It's Adriana."

Gracie look back and fourth between her dad and Adriana. "I like Addie." Ding Dong. "I'll get it, Mark watch the eggs."

"Let me, not much of a cooker." He rushed to the door hoping to find something or someone. But yet again, they disappeared into think air. He decide to knock on a few neighbors door. They all were frighten and told him they didn't see anyone and usually the mail man Roger only puts the mail in the mail box. Something was up and not only was this sick person watching and sending disturbing letters through mail, they were messing with his family and the women he was in love with. Mark held onto the envelope tight and this time it was pictures of Randall's birthday party. "So...you wanna be famous huh?"

* * *

A few days later, Mark search for Michelle McCool and couldn't wait to hear her explanation for this one. When he found her, she was talking to Melina. He grabs her by the arm and literally the girl is walking backwards. "What the hell Mark!"

He slams the door behind him with his foot, locking it as well. " I think you know why am as mad as hell right now. Something you want to tell me?"

"Mark, what do you want! What are you talking about?"

Mark threw the pictures in her face. "These damn-it! Don't sit up here and lie....not again."

Michelle's face drain from it's color. Moments later, she had confess everything like a little bird. Now the only thing was to not make Adriana aware of the situation.

* * *

Rodney was acting weird all day. This was the first time he had spent the night since a few weeks ago and he's acting all.....weird. "Rod....what's going on with you?"

"Nothing, where are the boys-"

"It's 10:33 pm...their sleep."

"Oh...yeah."

I looked at him. "What's going on? You seem jittery and always checking the window like seriously."

"I'mma check up on the boys." He raced upstairs.

I rolled my eyes. "Rodney...you know their asleep. It's hard getting Randy back to sleep." I heard a knock on the door. "Who in the hell is this?" I questioned myself and I answered. No one was there nothing but a sealed envelope. I opened it and saw pics of Mark and I kissing a few days after Randall's birthday party. "What the hell?"

* * *

Since Mark had time off, I met him at his home. The ass told me that he knew about the person sending a letter and someone not only sent the letter him but pictures of his kids as well. Bad idea for whoever was doing this. "So how come you didn't tell me about this Mark? This is serious some fan is stalking me and my boys could be in danger too-"

"Trust me they're not a fan of yours."

I raised my eyebrow. "You know something Callaway?"

"Michelle confessed-"

"THAT BITCH!"

Mark grabs me. "Wait up hold it before you go on a killing spree she had minor to do with it. It was Sunny."

My eyes widen and my heart drop. "Are you serious?" My voice wasn't as loud as before.

Mark took notice too. "Yeah."

I rubbed the Temple of my head. "Why."

"Michelle claim that fact she never liked you and seeing that you stole me away from Michelle that where Michelle found a friend in Sunny. That whole bullshit pregnancy thing was on her end. After that was over with Sunny came to Michelle with another grand idea. Michelle saw Sunny was going overboard and she called it quits. Sunny still continued it."

I bit my lip. "I can't believe this. Why am I always reoccuring in a Lifetime movie?"

He kissed me on the cheek. "Because your loved and hated by many."

I spent the night at Marks house and the next day I was on a mission. I called up Shane to give me Sunny information. Because he use to have a crush on me and still do he gave me everything I needed to know. I called Rodney and told him what was going on, he already knew. Which pissed me off, he found the pictures of thee boys and that was the straw that broke that camels back. Sunny you can come after me but Randall, Bryce and Alan bitch your gonna die.

* * *

"Hello?"

"You went completely to far and now bitch I am coming for you."

Sunny smirked on the other end. "I'm pretty sure you either opened your legs or pulled some strings to get my information. I'm ready whenever you are bitch."

Hanging up the phone, Sunny knew that one I never back down and two she was gonna get her ass kicked. A normal person would go to the cops but I'm not normal. I am gonna beat the shit out of her and I can't wait.


	24. Chapter 24

_Sorry for the delay....i've gotten writers block along with other stuff. Please enjoy this next chapter!! xoxo_

Since Mark had vacation time plus his time off for surgery, He spent the rest of it here in California with me. Basically keeping an eye on me from not doing anything stupid.

"How are the girls and Gunner?" I ask him.

He looked up. "Fine, Gunner is with his mom and the girls are with Sara."

"Can I ask you something?" I sounded like one of my kids.

"Shoot."

"How did you feel when you heard I was getting married?"

Mark didn't give me any eye contact. "Well, I had mixed emotion's but then again we didn't know how each other felt so.....I was a cross of jealous and happy for you."

I played with the stands of my hair. "Oh."

"Why you ask fancy face?"

I shrug my shoulders. "Because when I heard you got married I cried. It was like someone took something and pounded it on my chest it felt like my heart broke."

Mark sat down next to me. "First of all, lets not talk about this.....secondly you don't ever have to worry about that." He kissed my hand. "I love you and I was wrong I should have told you how I felt Body."

"Me too but I was scared."

He kissed me on the neck. I moan, his hands were doing the movements of a magic man and I loved it. As his big tattoo arms were wrapped around me, I not only embraced his touch but everything this man did to me. And I'm pretty sure you guys knows what happened after that.

* * *

"Your boys are very handsome like their father."

Rodney looked up at Casey who was holding a picture of Bryce, Randall and Alan. "Thank you. You want kids someday?"

"Yeah, but I haven't found that right person yet so I can't do it." She laughed.

Rodney and Casey have been dating for two months now and nothing was serious yet. Casey was aware of Rodney's divorce and she didn't want to rush anything with him knowing that he might still have feelings for his ex-wife.

"True." He laughed. "So I'm cooking dinner tonight, whats on the menu?"

She looked up. "What about pizza, you dont have to sweat over a hot stove."

"You sure?"

She smiled. "Yes I am. Pepperoni please thick crust."

* * *

"Mark it's Glenn. answer your damn phone man its important!" Glenn hung up. He knew Mark was with Adriana but damn that doesn't give him a reason to not answer his phone. After leaving another voice mail, Glen decide to call back.

"Hello, dude you've been blowing up my phone."

"Dude you need to answer it next time because this is some important shit you need to know-"

Mark Rubbed his eyes. "What is it Glen, were on different time cost and you woke me up."

"I just fed ex you something, I got it out of the others hands and I took care of that for you."

Mark then rose up. " What are you talking about Glen-"

"Just know when you get back you wont be just famous for the last ride."

* * *

Since my boys are with my mom and dad for the week, Mark and I had some time alone. While he was out, I watched a few old pay-per-views. Then that bitch Sunny's music hit. Thank God Mark took her off my mind because I was on a straight mission to kill her.

"Hello?"

"Body, are you okay?"

I raised my eyebrow." Sasha, what are you talking about?"

"I heard there was a "video" going around...about you."

I looked up at Mark who had just entered the room. "What?"

Mark held the DVD that Glen had sent him. Placing it into the DVD player, he press play. I looked at him still holding the phone confuse as hell. "Mark....what is this? Is this my house?"

Mark was silent which mean he was beyond piss.

"Where did you get this?" As I watching it I already knew what was about to happened in the next scene. I jump up and cut it off. "What the fuck, someone is recording us fucking and my family. I know who did this am I am going to kill her."

Mark simply grab me with one arm. "Get your ass back here you not going anywhere."

"LET ME GO MARK!-"

"NO-"

"Mark she's ruin my life!"

Somehow I got out of his grip and ran straight to my car.

"Damn it, Damn it! Adriana."


	25. Chapter 25

_***So Sorry for the delay, hope you enjoy****_

I am going to kill her, I am going to kill her, I am going to kill her! That bitch, I'm driving to New York I don't care! The threats that involved my children and now you tape me and my man having sex. That sick bitch is gonna get it. Before I could start my truck up, Mark yank me out of it. He picked me up and carried me into the house. "Shit MARK! Put me down I'm finna go beat this bitch ass!"

"You need to clam down you really do."

"Mark, she is trying to ruin my,life."

"The only way she is gonna do that body is if you let her mentally-"

I turned and looked at him. "OKAY, BUT PHYSICALLY I'M GONNA KILLER HER!"

He picked me up again and placed on the counter on the kitchen table. He pin my wrist down and gave me that deadman stare. "Listen, I love you and so dose your kids your not going to jail over something this fucking petty."

"She invaded my privacy and all the above Mark-"

"Let the cops handle it. You need some rest."

I got out of his grip. "I'm not tired.-"

"Well were going upstairs anyway damn it!"

* * *

Mark finally fell asleep but the only problem was that his arm was wrapped tight around me not letting me leave. I was thirsty so when the sleeping giant fell into a snoring sleep I went down stairs. My cell vibrated as I was about to get fill my glass with ice and water. The number was a werid one, I answered the call.

"You know, you have a really nice family Adriana. Who knew right."

I bit my lip.

"For the first time your speechless and I love it. Meet in 20 min by the warehouse downtown. I have another tape for you, I'm pretty sure you want to see this one."

The call disconnected and I placed my cell back on the table. I grab my keys and closed the door behind me. This was gonna be our final and last battle, its time to put this shit to an end.

* * *

Mark awoke to use the rest room to find the other side of the bed empty. "Oh shit!" He sreached the dark room looking for his clothes. "Damn it Body!"

* * *

I arrived at my destination. It was dark and I was scared but not of Sunny, scared of the area I was at. "I would drive my $80,000 Range Rover in this dump."

I took a deep breath and exit my SUV. I walked around, kicking rocks before I actually step foot into the warehouse. I head foot steps from behind and before I knew it.....I black out

* * *

Mark paced Adriana's bedroom back and fourth. "Damn it." He received her voice mail again.

* * *

Adriana's eyes awoke in a blur. "Well, she awakes THE SEVEN TIME WOMEN'S CHAMPION AND HALL OF FAMER.....ADRIANA THE BODY!"

"Sunny.....Sunny? Why are you doing this?"

"WHY? WHY?"

"Yeah bitch I didn't stutter-" Sunny's fist came in contact with Adriana's face. "Still got a big mouth I see."

"Yeah.....well at least it wasn't on every cock of the locker room." Another punch came to her face. Adriana was now spiting out blood.

Sunny smiled at her handy work. "Besides you taking my spot, you took my career away from me. Shawn, and the WWF I'M SUPPOSE TO GO DOWN IN HISTORY OF THAT COMPANY. But....you had to come along."

"BITCH PLEASE! THAT WAS SO 90'S."

"SHUT UP!" Sunny yelled. "Everyone was in love with you....including Shawn. He didn't love me back. I told him I loved him he acted as if he found out he had cancer."

"Well to make you feel better he never told me alright-"

She slaps Adriana again. "HE DIDN'T HAVE TO." Sunny leaned on the chair that Adriana was tied too. "He didn't have too because.......the way he looks at his wife now.........was they was he use to look at you." Sunny laughed and then walked over to another large object and pulled the tapered off the object.

Adriana's eyes widen. "SHAWN?" This bitch was insane. "What- YOU-"

Sunny walked over to Adriana. "You stole my career and the man that was suppose to be mine. I fucking hate you." She turned to Shawn. "I hate you for loving her."

* * *

Mark didnt know what to do or who to call. Everything was a blur and he couldn't believe she actually left. Pacing back and fourth with both his and Adriana's cell phone in hand, he started to panic. Finally, he looked thought her last calls. He notice that the unknown outgoing number had been answered during the time he awoke to use the bathroom. Mark called it, the number was now disconnected. He then scroll down to Rodney's number.

"Sorry to wake you.....this is Mark."


	26. Chapter 26

I couldn't believe what the hell was going on. This cannot be real , is the freak serious. How in the hell did she get Shawn and tie his ass down? My eyes bounced back and fourth from Sunny to Shawn. "Sunny....seriously-"

"Shut the fuck up!" She walked towards her. "Body." She sang.

_Flashback_

_1996_

_Adriana had just won the women's title two weeks prior from Sasha. The company really didn't have a look for the new talent so they went for something sexy yet not too reveling for family viewers at home. Barb Wire WWE style, basically. Adriana stood at the gorilla position hold her title in hand. Her blond locks pin up in a messy long ponytail with bangs, tight fitted black leggings and knee high hell boots. Her top was complete with a leather choker bustier. Begin the youngest in the company at the time, she turned a few heads for not only looking the way she did but how and what she did was just sexy. From the way she spoke on the mike to her finisher in the ring._

_"Hello, I don't believe we've met. Shawn Michaels." He kissed her hand. "Your....boytoy."_

_She laughed. "Adriana, I know who are. Nice to meet you."_

_"Pleasure is all mine. Personally, I thought you were Pam Anderson Lee standing there." (She smiled.) I saw your match, nice fishier. What do you call it?" Shawn was now leaning more closer to the young female talent. _

_"The California Dreamin. Rub me the wrong way, you take you there." She spoke._

_"Well, I haven't been to LA in a while…."_

_"Adriana, your up next."_

_She nodded at the stage hand, while still focused on Shawn. She checked the female from head to toe. "See ya later body." He winked walking away. _

_As he disappeared from the gorilla position, Sunny spotted the female and shot her a dirty look._

_On the way back from doing a small promo with Sasha, she hurried back to the locker room. Hooker boots weren't exactly the subject ideal of sexy but very painful, good thing she just had to stand there and look hot as hell. "Hey, were going out afterwards, you in darling?" _

_Adriana saw Davey, who was standing next to a very tall dark a sinister man. "Sure." Adriana took a quick glance at. "Yeah, where at or do I just meet up with Bret and Sasha?" _

_Davy smiled, he couldn't help himself. She was a beauty. "….Yeah, you can leave with Sasha." _

_"Great." She had to say something, he was starting to bother her. "Hello-" _

_"Oh, this is Adriana, Adriana this is Undertaker or Mark." _

_"Hello." His voice was deep and full of bass. "I know who she is." _

_She smiled. "Well nice meeting you….I'm going to go get out of these boots before some thinks I began on the sunset strip." Adriana laughed cutting her eyes back to Davey. Undertaker was starting to creep her out. _

_"Alright, see you later on then." _

_Later on that night ............_

_Shawn, Vince just took me off the cover issue for the Raw Magazine. This was going to be the first ever cover I would have by myself." _

_Shawn played in his hair. "Sorry to hear that." _

_"Call him and tell him to get in back-" _

_"I can't do that." He spoke. "Besides, Adriana is going to be great for it. Have you seen her body?" _

_Sunny raised her eyebrow. "What? EXCUSE ME?" _

_"The new women's champion. Uhhh Adriana."_

_Sunny shoved him. "I know who the fuck she is! I can't believe your going to support a new chick that doesn't have any rank instead of me......your girl."_

_Shawn eyes widen. "Sunny...... I'm gonna hit up the club." Fuck it, he wasn't about hurt the girls feelings but for damn sure he wasn't going to confess that Sunny was his girl._

_End Flashback _

"Everyone knew you were just a good fuck to the locker room-"

Sunny smirked. "Speaking of good locker fuck, that was the same night you got fuck too."

Shawn's eyes bounced back and fourth between his ex lovers. Adriana arched her brow. "Bitch please."

"You should really be nice to me. You wouldn't want this to get into the wrong hands like....your mentor.....your best friend." She sang waving the tape back and fourth. "As you can see, I've been saving this for a long time I mean it's on VHS!" She laughed.

"You got nothing you fat whore-"

"Oh really!" Sunny snapped. She placed the tape player in the old VCR and turned to Shawn. "You might want to close your ears and eyes Shawn, this right here is gonna make you commit a sin."

_Womens locker room 1996 _

_Adriana tossed the knee high black hooker boots next to her gym bag. "This shit." She mumbled. Unzipping her leather top, the door swung open. "Ahh." _

_"Sorry, I am so sorry. I thought Sasha was here." _

_Adriana quickly zipped herself back up. "That's cool Bret, but I thought she shared one with you?" _

_Bret leaned against the door. "Yeah, but she changes in the women locker room most of the times. I guess so you guys can gossip." He smiled. _

_Adriana was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. "Well, I'll tell her you stop by." _

_"Your beautiful." He whispered. Bret examined her body from head to toe. He really couldn't tell but he knew she had a great body. Abs was sexy and tone and all around she was perfect to him. _

_Adriana heard complaints' like this before. "Thanks." _

_"You really are." He began to walk towards the women's champion. "You notice how hot you make guys back here?" _

_Adriana's didn't know what to think. "Maybe I guess." _

_"Your sexy, and beautiful all in the same.-" _

_"Bret, you really should get going. I was meeting up with Sasha at the club so..." _

_Adriana's back was now on the wall and Bret basically had her pin to it with her body. "Do you know you're a target backstage? Every man from my brother in law to the referees wants to fuck you." __Adriana was confused should she stand up for herself or should she go along with it. I mean its Bret Heart, no one is going to believe me the new girl over him. Bret's hand played around with the leather top she was wearing. He felt his pants getting tighter. He took her hand and placed it on his hard on. Bret guides her hand up and down slowly on his shaft. He closed his eyes. Bret was enjoying this. "Keep doing that." He moans. _

_"I don't want to do this, I can't do this-" She stammered. _

_Bret's huge body held the young talent against the wall. "You don't have a choice. Besides, I want to be the first to have some of you before you become ratted out." He spoke in a low tone un zipping his jeans. Bret then slid his hand in between her leggings. She wasn't wett or turned on by a long shot. "Oh yeah.....that's how your going to play it?" _

_Bret laid the champion on the bench and removed all of her clothes. "You're not putting up a fight, you must want me." She played with her until he felt her wetness sinking through. Adriana didn't put up a fight, she didn't have a choice wather or not someone knew the truth it didn't matter. He was Bret Heart and it was his word against hers. But surly it didn't seem that way on camera, Adriana's seemed very willing. _

Sunny smirked. "Oh....but that's not the best part." She looked at Shawn. "There's more."


	27. Chapter 27

**_Set u free by Planet Soul_, I heard this song fell in love now. LOL Hope you enjoy this chapter. I got in my. Please read and review! Thanks!**

_"What took you so long?" _

_Adriana couldn't dare to look Sasha in the eye. "Nothing, got tied up." _

_Sasha handed her half of a pill. "Take this, you look tense as hell. It won't hurt." _

_Adriana took it and downed it with Jack Daniles. "Oh." _

_Sasha laughed. "Yea...oh." _

_Adriana didn't know what she took. It had to be excasty or some type of pain killer. "Shit." _

_Sasha looked at her. "What?" _

_"Nothing, I felt a bit dizzy." _

_"How about a drink." A deep voice whispered in her ear. _

_Sasha frown. "That will only make it worse." _

_The man winked at Sasha, then turned his attention back to Adriana. "Scott Hall....." _

_Adriana smiled. "Adriana." _

_" Well well.....I finally meet my women's champion in.....the flesh." His eyes scrolled over her. Sasha could have thrown up. Scott was such a pig it was sad. "Two shots of Vodka." He put his arm around her. "So...having fun yet?" _

_"Yeah." Adriana nods feeling her high coming on. _

_Sasha jump at the sight of Bret surprising her. "Hey baby." He kissed her deeply. _

_Adriana gave Bret a glare. While Bret had Sasha in his arms, he seductively licked his lips at her. Adriana looked away to Scott. "Wanna dance, I love this song." Scott smile taking her hand. _

_"Hey, wait-" _

_"Sasha she's a big girl-" _

_"Bret, come on. Scott Hall?" She arch her brow. _

_He grabs her hand. "Come on, she'll be fine." _

_Come into my planet soul..._

Take me down, fill me up  
Give me ecstasy, not enough  
I am what you need, do it with me  
In this world of hate, i can fill you up  
I can clear the rain, I can be your dream  
Baby, share it with me, I can make you scream  
Baby, baby, baby..  
I can be your dreeeeeeeeeaaaaaam

Come into my planet soul...

setcha freeeeee, setcha freeeeee...

Get it out, keep it up  
Baby, feel it with me, loosen up  
Make me feel the heat, give it to me  
We can get there the same, tell me when to come  
I can be there again, I can make you my friend  
It will never end, I can be there again  
Baby, baby, baby..

_As Scott and Adriana danced, he couldn't help but have his hands explore her body. "Damn your hot."_

I_can make you screeeeeeeeeaaaaaam__Do it to me now.._

Come into my planet soul...

Ecstasy, ecstas-ecstasy, ecstas...  
Ecstasy, ectsas-ecstas-ecstasy, ecstas-ecstas,  
Ecstasy, ectsas-ecstas-ecstasy, ecstas-ecstas,  
Ecstasy, ecstasy...

I shook the images of that night from out of my head as she looked at the monitor. "Sunny please, okay Shawn has nothing to do with this."

She laughed. "Are you kidding me? Okay yeah I went back to Chris after Shawn and I broke it off but still he loved you.....why?"

_Cause maybe I'm not a crazy nut case like you_. "Seriously-"

"Shut up." She turned to Shawn. "Shawny....I told you there was more. Want to see it?"

Before Sunny could go on with her plan, she was caught off guard by a noise on the outside. "Who's there!"

I cannot believe this shit. I'm six foot even and I let this little bitch punk me. I look up to see Shawn and his hands were loosen from the tape. My eyes widen and my mouth drop. "You prick, how long?" I mouthed him.

"Waiting for the right moment." I rolled my eyes, how dumb did that sound. "

Wow..get me the fuck out of here!"

"Shut up!" Sunny stormed back in. "Be quite. It's about me now."

"Uhhhh Sunny....sweetheart....I have a itch." Shawn lied.

"Did you get it from Sunny?" She slapped the fuck out of me.

"I had enough of you." Sunny,within a blink of an eye and kick the side of my chair. I landed on my arm and that shit hurt like hell.

"Whore."

"Ouch! Fuck!" I screamed. I could still see Shawn.

Shawn notice that Sunny was tussling with a bag. "Sunny, you really don't want to do this. Think about it-"

"Fuck you Shawn yes I do." I cannot believe this, it came down to this...... I'm staring down a barrell of a fucking gun.

* * *

Shawn figured this was time for him to save Adriana, since he had a plan but Adriana had to open her big mouth and piss her off. Since Sunny's back was faced towards him, he quickly wrapped his arms around her which made her drop the gun.

"Beat the hell out of her!"

Shawn rolled his eyes." Shut up!" He said wrestling her to the ground. "Sunny! Sunny!"

"Punch her ass Shawn!"

"I don't hit women Body!" Shawn yelled still trying to contain his ex.

Adriana rolled her eyes. "Well shake the shit out of her until her head heads the fucking concrete."

Sunny knee came in contact with the Heartbreak kids privates, goraning Shawn fell back. "I've always wanted to do that." She said trying to catch her breath.

Adriana then felt the ropes around her wrist loosen up. When Sunny kick the chair some of the wood broke in half. _Aww shit come on body, use your straight girl_. Which she had plently of time to do, Sunny went for another hard kick in the nuts of Shawn. "Now to you!"

Sunny attempt to stomp Adriana in the face only to fall on her on. "Yeah bitch take that." Adriana spat as she took her tied ankles to trip her. "Bitch, this is gonna end now!" Adriana didn't even bother to unloosen the ropes tied around her ankles. She went away pounding on her face. By now Shawn crawled over to stop her. "Your going to kill her-"

"SO WHAT!"

Knowing Shawn was stronger than her and was right Adrian stop once Shawn forcefully pulled her away. "Come one let's-"

Pow

* * *

Sunny got a hold of the gun. I laid their on the floor holding Shawn. I saw anger, pain and hurt in her eyes.

_Sunny's flashback_

_Elary 1997 tour to London on the tour bus_

_Shawn seated himself next to the women's champion. Sunny was well aware that they were fucking. She cut her eyes at the two. He was holing her tight and close in his arms._

_End flash back_

"What a pretty fucking picture." Sunny spoke softy. "At least you'll die in each other arms." She attempt to pull the trigger but it got stuck. That when I Goldberg her ass into the wall.

"Damn it!" Shawn hissed.

I know I'm hard headed so what. This bitch is gonna get it. We fought over the gun until we were both to our feet. Two shoots were fired once the gun was between us...........thats all I can remeber.


	28. Chapter 28

AMBER ALERET AMBER ALERET AMBER ALERET!!! MISSING WRITIER PRYNCIZ GTJ………….. I miss you girl!! Lol

**Sorry guys I just had to get that out there. Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Please review! Those shoes are by the Eagles.**

Am I dead....I'm floating and shit. "It's fucking hot I must have went to hell."

"No...I just didn't turn the air on." I tired my best to move. I wanted to see him, his voice. "Mar-"

"Shhhh....don't move baby." Mark laid me down on the bed. "I was carrying you silly."

That voice still sent shivers down my spine. "I love you."

"I love you. Sorry for begin hard headed."

He smirked. "That's you, next time you'll listen."

"There won't be a next time right, isn't she lock up in the nut house or something?"

Mark placed his large hands on my abs. "I don't know, they haven't given us any information yet."

"Where are my boys?"

"With their dad, Bryce is with your mom. And no they don't know what's going on."

I hate when he dose that, like he's reading my mind or some shit. "Oh, Listen." I tired to sit up but having Mark near, he pushes me back down. "Fine, I know I should have listen to you and not went. I'm sorry."

"I know you are." He spoke simply. "You've always been hardhead. All that for what? Over Shawn?"

"It's not my fault he didn't want her-"

"He mentions a tape."

Oh shit. Which one? Sunny had the one with Bret and I on it she also said there was more. I don't believe I was that much of a hoe was I? "Okay."

His green eyes stared into my soul. "I'm waiting-"

"What you hear-"

"Adriana we are to much of adults for this alright."

I bit my bottom lip. "Why you want to know anyway, this happen way before you and I hook up."

He leaned closer to me a bit intimidating but I knew it was trying to get inside my head. "So....tell me what was on it?"

"Bret and I." Shit, he still had that same look on his face. He then got up and grabs his gym bag. "Where you going?-"

"I got a plane to catch back home-"

"Lair-"

Mark didn't even look at me. "I'm serious, I do."

"Okay, whatever." He pisses me off. "All of a sudden you have a flight."

"Well if you didn't have so much drama in your life plus not listing to me, this conversation wouldn't exist." He finally looked at me. Nothing came out of his mouth, he softly closed the door behind him. I just sat there in my bed and asked myself. What the fuck just happened? Why dose he always act like this?

* * *

***strong sexual content***

A week went by and Mark barely had contact with Adriana. Where they or weren't they? He wasn't upset at the fact that she had a sex tape. Really, he just was begin Mark. He yawned as he opened the door to his Texas ranch style home. Tossed his bag by the door and headed to the kitchen, his nose then smell and very much familiar scent.

"Miss me?" Mark's eyes were now covered with the blind fold from behind and the familiar female's voice sent a shiver down his spine. Naturally her voice was low and sexy, he couldn't help but get turned on.

"Maybe?"

"Well....I missed you a lot." She spoke as Mark attempt to touch her body. "No, you've been a bad boy."

"As I can recall, you are the hard headed on-"

She brushed up against his manhood. "I not the only one who has a hard...head." She placed his hands on her hips. "I'm finna guide you."

His hands glided down her familiar curves." Where are we going?"

"Your bedroom." Finally reaching the master bedroom, the female sat him in a chair. "Don't take that off until I tell you." He replied with a smirk.

"Okay, now you can."

Mark removed the blindfold from his eyes. "Damn Body."

She smiled. "You like?"

Mark tired his best to keep his facial expressions under wraps but he just couldn't. This woman had him hook since day one years ago. There standing in front of him was a stripper pole in the middle of his bedroom. He leaned back on the chair and his eyes were focused on Adriana's long tone tan legs. She had on a see through tease soft pink teddy. It almost seemed like her DD's were about to fall out but that just gave everything an illusion that they were. She guided the remote towards the stereo.

_Tell us what you're gonna do tonight, mama.__  
__There must be someplace you can go_  
_In the middle of the tall drinks and the drama,_  
_There must be someone you know._

Mark just smiled as Adriana strip danced to the Eagles Those shoes. "Really?" He smiled smirking.

_God knows, you're lookin' good enough,__  
__But you're so smooth and the world's so rough._  
_You might have somethin' to loose._  
_Oh, no, pretty mama, what you gonna_  
_Do in those shoes?_

She turned around and gave him a wink over her shoulder. "Yes, really."

_Got those pretty little straps around your ankles__  
__Got those shiny little chains around your heart._  
_You go to have your independence_  
_But you don't know just where to start_

Adriana's began to crawl towards him on all fours. "You got some cash?"

He pouted. "No, only a black card."

_Desperation in the singles bars__  
__An' all those jerkoffs in their fancy cars._  
_You can't believe your reviews_

Adriana was now on her knees sitting in front of Mark. As she open his legs, she slowly stood in front of her man. "Put it right.....here." She tugged on the string of her thong. Mark did as he was asked, he also took his index finger and glided it down her thigh.

"Na- uh. No touching." Her left leg was now on his shoulder. Smooth, soft and long just like he remembered.

_Oh, no, you can't do that,__  
__Once you started wearin' those shoes_

Adriana slowly let the strings of her teddy fall off her shoulders. Running her hand through her long blonde hair, she arched her eyebrow. "You like my sexy muffin?"

He replied with a nod. Adriana knew Mark wouldn't go by the no touching rule for long. She teased him while still standing one leg, her.......muffin danced in his face. He held on to the back of Mark's neck for support.

_They're lookin' at you, leanin' on you__  
__Tell you anything you want to hear_  
_They give you tablets of love_  
_They're waiting for you_  
_Got to score you_  
_Handy with a shovel and so sincere_  
_Ooh, they got the kid glove_

Adriana look down to see the fire in his green eyes. Before she knew it, Mark had stuck out the tip of his tongue and teaseling lick the outer of part of her panties. "You didn't say anything about licking darling." He growled. Adriana just bit her lip, she should be use to this. Just then, his mouth covered that area while still looking at the beautiful women which was his. Her soft light green eyes were focused on him while he made the great movement with his mouth. With his tongue, Mark slid her panties to the side.

"Uhh what the fuck, your tongue on steroids?" She spoke having her panties moved to the side with his tongue.

_You just want someone to talk to__  
__They just wanna get their hands on you_  
_You get whatever you choose_  
_Oh, no, you can't do that,_  
_Once you started wearin' those shoes._

Mark couldn't keep in his laughter. Adriana was the only girl he knew of and had been with that made a joke during sex. She grips the back of his head and her waist pump to the motion and movement of pleasure. It almost felt as if Mark was making out with her wett passage. "Fuck." She moans. Removing herself from Mark's mouth, she instantly went to work on removing his sweat pants. She looks up at him while she softly rubbed his hard on with her hand. Mark ran his hands through Adriana's long blond locks.

"You want it?" He asked her.

She arched a brow. "You know I do." She slowly placed him inside of her mouth. Mark watched as her glossed lips went up and down on him. She wink up every once in a while at Mark while giving him a slow lick and long suck. "Your so hot baby." A moment later, Mark lifts Adriana up to her feet. "Sit on it." He demands. Happily, the Hall of Famer did as she was told while removing her top as well. Mark always loved her entire body, but her breast especially. Sitting on top of him, Adriana rode Mark's lap as he sat in the chair. "Ugh....ahhh....Mark."

Mildly thrusting into her, Mark cupped her breast with one hand while the other held Adriana by the waist. He lick the middle part of Adriana's neck and she almost lost it. "Fuck!" She moaned. Adriana arch all the way back until her hands were on the floor. Bringing her legs from around her man's waist to on his shoulders. "You're such a character." Mark scooted his 7 foot frame lower to the chair and he thrusted into her. With one arm, Mark lifts Adriana up and placed her on the bed. Grabbing a handful of her blond locks, he kissed the back of her neck.

"Ouch!" She looked back at him. "Damn it Mark-"

"Shut up, you liked it." Mark pounded into her from behind. "Don't you?" He pulled her hair.

"Yes." She turned around to look back at him again. "Faster....Ughhh."

"Like that?"

Adriana closed her eyes. "Yes....Marrrrk."

"Come for me."

"Ahhhhh....shit." She collapsed on the bed, Mark followed. "I love you Mark." Adriana said painting to catch her breath. Mark turned his head to look at the beautiful female lying next to him.

"I love you too darling." He kissed her shoulder.

"You're not mad anymore?"

Mark took his hands and placed it on her naked body. "I was at first when I heard about the tape. But actually finding out-"

"Wait. You knew that shit existed? You never told me about that?" Adriana tried to get upset but she knew that would have caused wrinkles and puls she was too tired and exhausted.

"It was locker room talk. I don't give into that shit. Besides, how was I going to tell you something about -we just had great sex alright......this is how you really want the readers to view us? Fucking and fighting?"

Adriana smiled. "Fine, no more drama, no more fighting.....deal?"

"Deal."

".....Mark you still should have told me about the tape-"

"OH MY GOD! BODY, you drive me insane."

Adriana couldn't help but have a smile on her face as she cuddled up next to him. "Kidding, kidding baby. So....What now?"

"I'm not sure. Besides my boys, I see you in the picture."

Mark shook his head." Good, but I just don't know what to do with you?"

"What to do?" Adriana arches a brow. "I got a few things in mind."

* * *

_And so there it is......Mark and I are not married but were still together yes hard to believe right. Rodney and his new lady friend make quite a nice couple and I'm glad the boys seem to like her except Bryce but I'm pretty sure he'll warm up to her. Still till this day, I haven't located that infamous tape and what was on it. I haven't told Sasha about Bret either. I know I know I will one day .............no I won't. It's in the past and I'm going to leave it that way. Sunny, the nutcase, she is locked up in the crazy house THANK GOD!. So I am going to end this, Alan ......I think just started a fire, until then.........xoxo_

_*Adriana The Body*_


End file.
